Ghazghkull Thraka
thumb|264px|El Kaudillo Ghazghkull se enfrenta a su archienemigo, el [[Comisario Yarrick.]]El Kaudillo Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka es el más peligroso de los líderes Orkos y cuenta con gran instinto y habilidad. Ghazghkull ha azotado el Imperio durante décadas y su credo apocalíptico ha lanzado a incontables millones de belicosos Orkos a la batalla contra las fuerzas del Emperador. Este gran Kaudillo tiene una especial rivalidad con el Comisario humano Yarrick. Historia Orígenes Ascenso al poder En el límite del Segmentum Solar descansa un ahora congelado orbe que una vez fue esporádicamente poblado planeta orko de Urk. Su historia ha sido ya ampliamente olvidada, enterrada entre invasiones sucesivas, pero en primer momento fue llamado Urokleas, después de que fuese colonizado por una flota de exploración enviada desde Terra durante la Edad Oscura de la Tecnología. Era parte de el Sistema Zorniano y el tejido de las Disformidad fluía con fuerza en ese punto convirtiéndolo en un excelente centro de conexión. La Humanidad prosperó en Urokleas, dado que era un mundo rico en minerales, y en unos pocos cientos de años las colonias se habían convertido en ciudades bulliciosas. Fueron, indudablemente, las luces y la actividad lo que atrajo a los Orkos. Los Pielesverdes barrieron Urokleas como un reguero de pólvora. Lo arrasaron hasta el fondo antes de desaparecer a bordo de su gran flota de deshechos, utilizando los tejidos de la Disformidad para buscar otros asentamientos; aunque, sin quererlo, dejaron esporas que pasaron inadvertidas, las cuales algún día se alzarían como Orkos. Debido a las fluctuaciones de la disformes, era inevitable que las razas espaciales encontrasen de nuevo el habitable Sistema Zorniano. Entre períodos estériles, el mundo se convirtió en un puesto avanzado Eldar, el hogar de una cápsula de Spinedorianos, y una madriguera Hrud. A veces, las esporas orkas durmientes, erupcionaban y enjambres de Pielesverdes se desplegarían en alguna esquina reservada del planeta. No fue hasta tiempos de la Gran Cruzada que la Humanidad volvió con fuerza. Fue la Legión de Marines Espaciales de los Ángeles Oscuros la que limpió el planeta de sus formas de vida y volvió a plantar la bandera de la Humanidad sobre el. Una vez más, el planeta fue nombrado Urokleas. Por dos mil años, la humanidad minó ahí, construyeron Ciudades Colmena, y establecían puertos espaciales en sus lunas gemelas. Pequeños asaltos xenos tenían lugar, pero no fue hasta la mitad del M32 que un gran Waaagh! arrasó el Sistema. Fue el mayor ataque orko registrado por eI Imperio, con docenas de invasiones arrasando a su paso por todos los Segmentum. Pronto el Sistema Zorniano cayó en manos orkas. Como Urokleas fue arrasado por los Pielesverdes, los últimos supervivientes de ese mundo subieron a bordo de un vasto carguero estelar Dominio y escaparon por la repentinamente cambiante Disformidad. Las corrientes disformes fueron alteradas, haciendo que el sistema Zorniano no fuese fácilmente accesible. Así es como empezó un largo período de estancamiento para los Orkos. Durante casi ochocientos años, Urokleas, rebautizado como Urk, fue un campo de batalla para las belicosas tribus orkas. Al principio lucharon sobre las ruinas de las Ciudades Colmena, combatiendo por el mejor saqueo. Estas batallas se terminaron, al igual que los montones de botín que encontraban. Conforme el milenio acababa, las guerras continuaron. Ningún líder pudo prometer suficiente como para unificar a los klanez, así que un equilibrio de miseria se convirtió en la forma de vida. Pequeñas bandas de orkos luchaban entre ellos por la posesión de montones de chatarra y maquinaria estropeada, siempre cambiando de dueño. Fue en este círculo de violencia fútil cuando Ghazghkull nació. Un extraño camino a la grandeza En un curioso giro del destino, el Imperio de la Humanidad probablemente tuvo la culpa de crear el Orko más formidable de su era, y probablemente de todos los tiempos. Después de muchos años combatiendo a los Orkos y monitorizando su presencia en los Sistemas periféricos, el Imperio ha aprendido que, bajo las condiciones específicas, incluso las poblaciones esporádicas de Orkos pueden multiplicarse a una velocidad alarmante. El alzamiento de un Kaudillo fuerte podría unir a los clanes en disputa, desencadenando una suelta masiva de esporas. Si esa unión creciera lo suficiente, podría actuar como una baliza a los Orkos de planetas cercanos; provocando una migración en enjambre que crezca con una intensidad espantosa. En menos de una década terrana, los Orkos podrían pasar de ser un fastidio eventual a la especie dominante de un planeta. El Imperio ha descubierto a lo largo de los milenios que si un Waaagh! en crecimiento puede ser detenido lo suficientemente pronto, los Orkos podrían ser eliminados y dispersados a un coste mínimo. Así, en Sistemas conocidos por estar plagados de Pielesverdes, se despliegan varios puestos vigía. En el Sistema Zorniano los Ángeles Oscuros habían establecido una serie de estaciones de monitoreo coordinadas por un santuario de combate en una estéril región montañosa de Urk. Esta estructura les administraba registros y otras informaciones rutinariamente a los navíos de los Ángeles Oscuros. Así pues, el número de Pielesverdes era chequeado regularmente y de paso este Capítulo podía seguir la pista a las feroces poblaciones humanas de ese Sistema –ya que para ellos es fundamental buscar nuevos planetas de reclutamiento para sus novicios-. Irónicamente, fue en esta estación tan monitorizada donde Ghazghkull empezó su camino a la grandeza.thumb|387x387px|left|El Matazanoz Loko Grotsnik.El mocoso guerrero que era Ghazghkull por entonces formaba parte de una peña Goff que tomó parte en una incursión contra el santuario de combate de los Marines Espaciales. A pesar de que estaba perdido en una remota montaña de Urk, no estaba a salvo de los Orkos. En una continua búsqueda de chatarra, los Pielesverdes descubrieron esta base oculta y procedieron a desmantelarla, activando los sistemas de autodefensa de la base. Durante el asalto inicial para reclamar la estructura, Ghazghkull fue golpeado en la cabeza por un proyectil de bólter, un disparo que pulverizó buena parte de su cráneo y una parte considerable de su cerebro se convirtió en papilla. Era muy posible que el joven y sangrante Ghazghkull hubiera sido dado por muerto allí y entonces salvo por dos circunstancias. Volvió por su propio pie, un signo de fortaleza y valor que cualquier Goff respetaría. Por otro lado, era ampliamente conocido que un Matazanoz Kráneoz de Muerte particularmente demente estaba pagando a aquellos que le trajesen material fresco para trabajar. Los pájaros carroñeros no se alimentaron de Ghazghkull ese día, y fue su propia peña la que lo guió hacia adelante. Iba trastabillando y hecho una ruina, tanto que tuvo que coger su sangrante cerebro con sus manos, pero finalmente encontraron el puesto avanzado de los Cráneos de Muerte de Rustspike. Allí, su propia peña cambió Ghazghkull al Matazanoz Loko Grotsnik por la suma total de tres piñoz y una nueva Rebanadora. Las grandes visiones verdes Ghazghkull salió de su confusión mental inmediatamente después de que Loko Grotsnik realizó su operación. Ese despertar fue una sorpresa para ambas partes: el Matazanoz había reemplazado parte del cerebro y del cráneo del guerrero Goff por órganos biónicos, cables y tendones artificiales; todo ello sostenido por unas placas de adamantium. Aunque la supervivencia del joven Orko no era la única sorpresa. Ghazghkull pudo ver mejor y más claramente que nunca. Esto fue en parte gracias a su nuevo ojo biónico – que afortunadamente con anterioridad había sido parte de una mirilla– . Por primera vez en su corta vida Ghazghkull se levanto con una nueva visión. Era su destino guiar a toda la Orkidad en el más grande y mejor Whaaagh! de todos los tiempos. Despertó con la creencia que ahora estaba en contacto directo con Gorko y Morko, los grandes dioses de los Orkos, y Ghazghkull había sido elegido para realizar sus deseos divinos. Ellos le quisieron a él para dirigir las mejores batallas del universo. El primero en caer bajo Ghazghkull fue el Kaudillo de los Kráneoz de Muerte, Dregmek. Ghazghkull acababa de salir de la mugrienta tienda del matazanoz Grotsnikt y continuaba rascándose lo que antes era su cabeza -ahora una plancha de adamantium- cuando Dregmek apareció. A grandes zancadas había bajado la calle entre las tiendas del centro de el poblado de los Kráneoz de Muerte, Dregmek maldijo al saber que un Goff había aparecido por los limites de Rustspike. Detrás de Dregmek, su séquito de Noblez soltó una carcajada, anticipando un poco de "deporte". Impávido por la enorme cantidad de kombi-armas que el Kaudillo de los Kráneoz de Muerte estaba apuntando en su dirección, Ghazghkull avanzó, con los puños apretados. Dregmek, esperando exactamente un tipo de cosa asi proviniente de un Goff, abrió fuego. Cada cañon de sus armas kustomizadaz empezó a disparar –el aire estaba cargado de proyectiles volando y los destellos de media docena de armas escupiendo fuego. Posiblemente fue una señal de Gorko (o posiblemente de Morko), un golpe de intervención divina para salvar a su profeta, a pesar de que los casquillos llenaban el suelo y su cuerpo estaba cosido de balas, Ghazghkull avanzó intocable. El único sonido que había era el de los cartuchos gastados golpeando contra el suelo, el zumbido sordo de las armas buscando munición en los cargadores vacíos, unos cuantos clicks que anunciaban que no quedaba munición, la pesada banda de rodadura de las botas de hierro y, finalmente, un chillido oxidado de la mandíbula de hierro de Dregmek. Tan salvaje fue la paliza que Ghazghkull le dio con sus manos desnudas que los Noblez de Dregmek vitorearon a su pesar. El choque de cabezas, gracias al cráneo recién blindado de Ghazghkull, terminó el trabajo con un resonante sonido metálico. Poniéndose encima de el cuerpo hecho pulpa de su enemigo, Ghazghkull anunció que esto era solo el principio. Bramó a la enorme multitud que era el profeta de Gorko y Morko, y lo que es más, su profunda voz rugió que si alguno buscaba algo de devastación, ya tenían nuevo Kaudillo, así que podían dar un paso adelante para asaltar, a él no le importaba. Después de una hora peleando, en una batalla en la que Ghazghkull no se hizo más que un rasguño, había asumido el cargo de dirigente de Rustspike de forma justa. Aunque era difícil ver mucho con sus magulladas y aporreadas caras, los nuevos seguidores de Ghazghkull habían visto que aparentemente Ghazghkull había crecido físicamente tras la pelea por el liderazgo. Urk unido Debido a la ruptura de la tribus en la búsqueda de una nueva fortaleza, Ghazghkull comenzó a aumentar su horda. Como añadido a los Kráneoz de Muerte que habían seguido a Ghazhkull, ahora contaban con unos cuantos noblez Goff bajo el mando del joven kaudillo. Como las historias sobre las andanzas de Ghazghkull circularon por los pobladoz y fortalezas de chatarra de Urk, los orkos comenzaron a abandonar sus tribus y a dirigirse a Rustspike, buscando algo mayor que sus tristes y pequeñas bandas, luchando siempre por las mismas pilas de chatarra. Ellos deseaban ir a la guerra con su nuevo jefe, que decía ser reclamado por Gorko y Morko, quienes afirmaban que algún día encontrarían mejores objetivos con los que combatir. Mientras, Rustspike creció tanto que era imposible escupir al cielo y que diera en el suelo, asi que Ghazghkull fue hacia el este. Era una de las agruietadas llanuras de Da Big Wasteland donde Ghazghkull conoció su primer revés. Acababa de entrar en el territorio de los Lunaz Malvadaz, el más rico y envidiado clan de la zona. Loz Lunaz Malvadaz estaban liderados por el kaudillo Snazzdakka, y nadie podía igualar el conjunto de potencia de fuego y movilidad que su Karro de Guerra amarillo les brindaba. Cuando Snazzdakka vio las hordas de Ghazghkull marchando a través de sus tierras, ordenó que se levantara el tótem de guerra y las tiendas cayeron, más rápido que un kaporal podría estrangular a un díscolo grot, la tribu ya estaba en movimiento. En las rápidas escaramuzas que siguieron, Snazzdakka y sus Chikoz siempre podían disparar unos cuantos cartuchos en las hordas de Ghazghkull y conducir lejos antes de que llegaran las represalias. Ghazghkull ya había probado sus superiores habilidades en pelea, contundentemente sobre los que se atrevían a desafiarle. Ahora, sin embargo, se veía atraído por los planes y tácticas de batalla. Aquí también, el prometedor y capaz jefe de guerra mostraría no solo su superioridad, pero el tipo de brutal teatralidad que hace que los orkos eleven sus puños hacia el cielo y que comiencen los estridentes vítores. En aquellos días, Ghazghkull soltó un número de contramedidas –cualquiera de ellas habría sido demasiado difícil de superar para los Lunaz Malvadaz-. Había saboteado el suministro de munición que Snazzdakka usaba para abastecer a sus camiones, después midió el viento que hacía y ordenó prender fuego a muchas chabolas. El humo acre y espeso se elevó por encima de las agrietadas llanuras, escondiendo el paradero exacto de los movimientos de sus tropas y haciendo imposible para loz Lunaz Malvadaz huir antes de que la infantería de Ghazghkull estuviese justo delante de ellos. Más impresionante, Ghazghkull había coaccionado al orko más rápido de Urk para unirse a él fuera de las carreras en un duelo uno contra uno de velocidad. Todos los espectadores estaban de acuerdo en que sólo la divinidad de Gorko y Morko habían hecho posible que el Kaudillo Goff hubiese vencido al gran Shazfrag de los Solez Malvadoz. Todas y cada una de las tácticas de Ghazghkull funcionarion, desgastando tanto a los Lunaz Malvadaz que su derrota era inevitable. Como pudo presenciar el humillado Snazzdakka, Ghazghkull ordenó a los Mekánikoz de los Lunaz Malvadaz diseñar y construir una enorme Garra de Kombate a partir de la chatarra de sus tanques destruidos. Así provocó que todos los Lunaz Malvadaz siguieran al Kaudillo. Tan grande se había hecho la horda de Ghazghkull que no había peña orka que tuviera oportunidad de resistir tras un gran ataque. Solo los estúpidos o los obstinados eran capaces de erguirse frente al meteórico alzamiento de este campeón pielverde. Uno de esos idiotas osados fue el Kaudillo Grudbolg, del clan Mordizko de Víbora. Llevó una larga y sangrienta semana subyugar a los orkos a órdenes de Grudbolg, y Ghazghkull se vio forzado a decapitar dos veces al monstruo lleno de cicatrices que tenían como líder antes de ganar su lealtad. Cuando fue desafiado a un duelo a cabezazos por el gran y pesado campeón Goff, Ugrak, Ghazghkull era como un martillo pilón, hundiendo a su oponente en el suelo unos dos palmos y dejándolo inconsciente. La peña de Noblez de Ugrak estaba tan aturdida por la derrota de su invicto líder que no vieron a Ghazghkull dirigirse hacia ellos. Furioso, Ghazghkull se dirigió hacia ellos, por lo que aclararon sus ideas. Cuando las cabezas de Ugrak y sus Noblez finalmente estaban limpias y claras, establecieron una alianza eterna con su nuevo Kaudillo. Las batallas de desgate habían rabiado a través de la superficie de Urk durante casi ocho mil años, con pequeñas tribus alzándose y desintegrándose continuamente, aporreándose a sí mismas y a aquellas de alrededor en busca de sumisión. Nunca había emergido un gran líder de este círculo sin fin; en todo ese tiempo nadie pudo unir a esas tribus. Hasta ahora... Las batallas de desgaste habían campado por la superficie de Urk durante casi ocho mil años, con pequeñas tribus en constante ascenso y caída, enfrentadas entre sí y con aquellas que las rodeaban para someterlas. Ningún gran líder orko había salido de este ciclo interminable; ninguno pudo unir a las tribus. Hasta ahora… El parpadeante dedo del destino Le tomó a Ghazghkull seis años subyugar Urk completamente. Ahora que se había alzado el Kaudillo más grande que el planeta jamás haya visto, busó asentar su dominio. Inspirado por los espíritos del naciente Waaagh! y los apasionados discursos de Ghazghkull sobre la conquista de las estrellas, los Orkos pululaban por toda la superficie del planeta en una ráfaga de actividad. Empezaban a surgir una idea de naves desvencijadas; y los Orkos del Sistema Zorniano sintieron los cantos de sirena y se apresuraron a unirse. Por primera vez, grupos de Mekánikoz trabajaron juntos, construyendo de formas que nunca habrían imaginado antes. Nunca antes habían sido capaces de almacenar sus escasos recursos, pero ahora todas las chatarras eran una. Locas energías fluían mientras parcheaban vastas Fortalezas de Batalla, nuevas armas e inventaban nuevos ingenios de destrucción. Todos los pielesverdes de Urk se movían con un nuevo sentido de destino, de una aplastante necesidad de realización de su deber, de su propósito de existir. Y entonces su sol parpadeó. Todos los pieles verdes miraron hacia el sol, ahora marchito, que siempre había iluminado el planeta Urk. Todos salvo Ghazghkull quedaron intimidados. El resto de orkos, más supersticiosos, dejaron caer sus armas y llaves de tuercas y miraron fijamente hacia arriba, hablando con asombro ante el fenómeno celestial. El sol brillaba, ardía... y una vez más, sus rayos parpadearon. Con su resonante voz, Ghazghkull aseguró a los temblorosos pielesverdes que esto era una señal de Gorko y Morko. Les decía que era hora de dejar atrás Urk, que era hora de que la galaxia sintiera el poder del creciente ¡Waaagh! Mientras el Zeñor de la Guerra hablaba, un solitario rayo de luz verde iluminó al Profeta de los Grandes Dioses Verdes. Dijo a sus seguidores que almacenaran todas las armas y municiones que pudieran, pues se marcharían esa misma semana. Como había pocos aviones en funcionamiento sobre Urk, y los Mekánikoz apenas habían empezado a construir más, algunos pielesverdes se preguntaban cómo podría suceder esto. Sin embargo, una sola mirada de Ghazghkull, fue suficiente para silenciar sus preguntas e inculcarles, si no confianza, por lo menos el temor de preguntar cómo podría lograrse tal cosa. El día siguiente no empezó con el amanecer. En lugar de eso apareció algo que no tenía nada que ver con el extraño comportamiento reciente del sol de Urk. Las corrientes de la Disformidad habían cambiado de nuevo, volviendo a patrones similares a los de hace años. A medida que sus mareas se agitaban y retorcían, también habían traído un enorme Pezio Ezpacial en el espacio real, vomitándolo en el Sistema Zorniano. Después el pezio pasó a situarse en la órbita de Urk, bloqueando la luz del sol parpadeante. Mientras las tormentas solares y de radiación salían del torturado sol de Urk, Ghazghkull se volvió hacia sus Mekánikoz y les instó a que aseguraran el pezio usando kañonez tractorez súperpesados. Algunas de las naves espaciales disponibles estaban equipadas con arpones-cohetes y los dispararon para atar el colosal pezio a una de las lunas gemelas de Urk. El casco del pezio fue clavado con éxito, pero todos sabían que no sería así por mucho tiempo. Bajo las órdenes de Ghazghkull, el resto de los orkos se apresuraron a ayudar a los Mekánikoz. Trabajaron sin parar para fabricar tantas naves de transporte en bruto como pudieron. Hubo quizás cien construcciones dignas de ser llamadas naves, mientras que otras embarcaciones fueron construidas para realizar un solo viaje. Había muchos centenares de estos cohetes en bruto, incapaces de ser dirigidos, con orkos y equipos encajados en cada asidero y hueco posible. Tras embarcar en el transporte más grande de esta “flota”, Ghazghkull lideró el gran éxodo planetario para tomar el pezio. Con destellos de fugas y algunas que otras detonaciones prematuras y colisiones en el aire de más, la nave en despegue llenó el cielo. Algunas naves impactaron contra las cubiertas exteriores del pezio y detonaron, horadando agujeros en la superestructura. Unos cuantos cohetes penetraron en profundidad en el casco para depositar su carga de orkos, mientras que las naves más robustas tenían los medios para volar alrededor del vasto pezio para buscar sitios de desembarco o, por lo menos, entrar en el vasto casco a través de los agujeros hechos por los cohetes menos afortunados. Por desgracia, y como suele ser habitual en este tipo de lugares, el pezio no estaba deshabitado. Tan pronto como la primera oleada de orkos aterrizó, esta fue atacada por entidades demoníacas. Los Achicharradorez, abriéndose camino por los mamparos, tuvieron que cambiar repentinamente de cortar metal a defenderse contra una marea de Demonios del Caos. Ráfagas de llamas anaranjadas y contaminadas se encontraron con chorros arcanos azules, pues los achicharradorez intercambiaban muertes abrasadoras con los saltarines Horrores de Tzeentch. Antes de que sus naves se hubieran acoplado, locoz de la velozidad se lanzaron desde las rampas de carga, corriendo por los corredores cavernosos a tiro limpio. Menos de la mitad de las naves orkas podían desacoplarse, pero las que sí lo hicieron para regresar a la superficie de Urk y transportar más pielesverdes a la batalla. La lucha duró semanas, tiempo durante el cual miles de millones de pielesverdes fueron evacuados de Urk para unirse a la refriega. Ghazghkull en persona encabezó la punta de lanza que se abrió camino hasta el centro del pezio. Allí, en el corazón negro del puzzle, yacía una nave antigua; nada menos que el gran carguero estelar Dominion. Después de dejar Urk, entonces llamado Urokleas, para escapar del ataque Ork, la nave se perdió en la disformidad, y cuya aterrorizada tripulación humana fue dejada a la suerte de las horribles criaturas que moraban allí. La Dominion ''había vuelto casa, pero donde una vez estuvieron sus motores de disformidad ahora había una enorme grieta disforme, un oscuro agujero desde el que brotaban las energías del Immaterium. Habiendo hecho retroceder a los demonios ante él, Ghazghkull ordenó que toda la potencia de fuego de su séquito se volviera contra el desgarro en la realidad. Para su frustración, esto no le hizo nada. Con un rugido bestial, y emitiendo chorros de energía verde de su cráneo reconstruido, Ghazghkull cargó contra la grieta. Para mayor frustración del Zeñor de la Guerra, su Garra de kombate resultó igualmente ineficaz y, tras ploclamar un desafío todopoderoso, Ghazghkull desató toda la energía de su mejor cabezazo. Hubo un destello de verde, un estallido audible y, por fin, la grieta colapsó sobre sí misma. Ya fuera por la fuerza de ese golpe, o por la energía psíquica latente dentro de Ghazghkull, la amenaza de los demonios terminó; al menos por un tiempo. El pezio espazial, el cual fue nombrado por Ghazghkull como ''Matamundoz, estaba bajo control de los orkos. Justo cuando las nubes de gases supercalentados barrieron Urk, Matamundoz ''volvió a entrar en la disformidad. Segunda Guerra de Armageddon El viaje por la Disformidad de ''Matamundoz No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron Ghazghkull y sus seguidores en la disformidad. El tiempo es caprichoso en ese lugar y los orkos no guardan registros. En dicho periodo exploraron los límites del vasto pezio, encontrando extrañas tecnologías: máquinas del pasado perdido de la Humanidad y otros aparatos más allá de su comprensión. Para algunos, especialmente los Kráneoz de Muerte, esta búsqueda azarosa incluía cortar cualquier cosa no atornilladas. Trabajando en equipo con los achicharradorez, cuyos soldadores de arco cortaban metal como mantequilla, los orkos pudieron apropiarse de todo, sin importar cuál era su estado. Por orden de Ghazghkull, buena parte de los Mekánikoz comenzaron a trabajar en un proyector de campo de fuerza. Mientras tanto, varias bandas enfrentadas lucharon por recolectar chatarra y estallaron guerras menores por los derechos de salvamento. Estas rivalidades mantuvieron las tensiones en el nivel justo para evitar que los orkos se aburrieran demasiado. Cubiertas completas de acero fueron reacondicionadas en Karroz de Guerra , usados para “alicatar” Pizoteadores, o modelados en armaduras en bruto para equipar a Noblez. En el furor loco por reclamar metales, varias partidas de guerra fueron arrastradas a la disformidad cuando extendieron sus fronteras y cortaron secciones de las paredes exteriores del casco del pezio. Fue esta clase de estupidez lo que permitió volver a las entidades disformes en Matamundoz. Varias más incursiones demoníacas atormentaron el viaje, y Ghazghkull tuvo que expulsar personalmente la peor de estas ofensivas. Debido a las cruentas batallas que estallaban a través del pezio se produjo una abundancia de energía ¡Waaagh!, y por ende los orkos prosperaron y se multiplicaron. Pronto, cada rincón de la nave quedó repleto de pielesverdes. Por todas partes, los enjambres de Gretchins corrían; las salas sonaban al ritmo de los cantos, detonaciones de Akribilladores y las órdenes de los siempre ocupados Mekánikoz. Poco a poco, las mareas demoníacas disminuyeron; jubilosos orkos comenzaban a ponerse inquietos cuando repentinas sacudidas alertaron a todos que el pezio se estaba deteniendo. Con repentina brusquedad, Matamundoz ''desgarró el velo y entró en el espacio real. Lo que había sido un vacío ahora estaba lleno con el masivo pezio. A bordo de la inmensa nave, los cláxones sonaron y la voz de Ghazghkull resonó por los altavoces y por los pasillos, diciéndoles a todos que se prepararan para la batalla. Como una piedra arrastrada por la marea, el impulso de ''Matamundoz ''le envió hacia delante, destruyendo estaciones de defensa mientras los piquetes de naves aceleraban presas del pánico para salir del rumbo de la imponente pared de basura espacial. Los orkos habían aparecido en lo límites de un sistema vital para el Imperio de la Humanidad, dirigiéndose directamente al planeta central. Ante ellos se extendía la inmensidad que era Armageddon; un gigante industrial. El planeta estaba aproximadamente a diez mil años luz, en el noroeste galáctico, de Terra. Era un nodo vital de los canales de navegación, y sus innumerables manufactorums suministraban municiones a los regimientos del Astra Militarum de todo el sector y más allá. Ninguna fuerza en la galaxia podía evitar que ''Matamundoz ''se estrellase en Armageddon. Guiado por sus visiones, Ghazghkull no deseó detener su viaje; más bien, dio la bienvenida a la precipitada caída hacia el mundo ante ellos. La aceleración creció, y él lanzó gritos de guerra alegres mientras el casco del pezio ardía en su entrada en la atmósfera de Armageddon como una avalancha de hierro. Hasta entonces, Ghazghkull sólo había sido famoso en Urk; un sistema poco conocido y moribundo. Sin embargo, pronto, su nombre enviaría olas de miedo por cientos de miles de mundos. Ahora, Ghazghkull estaba en curso de colisión con la historia. Una llegada que sacudió un mundo Las flotas imperiales de los alrededores, los misiles de largo alcance y los láseres de defensa orbital del planeta hicieron todo lo posible por evitar lo inevitable. Su potencia de fuego logró cortar unos cuantos trozos del pezio eproximándose, pero no pudieron detener la caída terminal de ''Matamundoz, mucho menos cambiar su rumbo. A pesar de haber sido despojado de buena parte de su masa por las desesperadas salvas, el pezio atravesó la atmósfera contaminada de Armageddon para estrellarse en su continente más grande, Armageddon Prime. El impacto del aterrizaje sacudió todo el planeta y su onda expansiva causó una devastación sin precedentes. Una nube de escombros ocultó el sol. Cientos de miles de orkos fueron inmediatamente inmolados por el aterrizaje. Sin embargo, dichas pérdidas no fueron sino una pequeña fracción de sus fuerzas. A medida que el shock se desvaneció, algunos de los orkos se dieron cuenta de que todos debían haber muerto en tan épico accidente. Ghazghkull afirmó que era la protección de los dioses, aunque el proyector de campo de fuerza que absorbió buena parte de la energía del impacto ayudó. A pesar de todo, los orkos rugieron su aprobación al estar vivos después de tan estimulante paseo. Deseosos de liberar su agresividad reprimida, salieron en tromba por las rampas de carga o simplemente perforaron nuevos agujeros de salida a través de las ruinas retorcidas y maltrechas de los cascos. Ghazghkull dividió a sus seguidores en cinco hordas distintas, cada una bajo el mando de uno de sus Kaudillos más poderosos. Estos eran los líderes que Ghazghkull había sometido en Urk, orkos feroces que habían aprendido luchando junto a él. Bajo la oscuridad de la tormenta de polvo, el imponente Zeñor de la Guerra del ¡Waaagh! señaló la dirección que cada uno de sus comandantes debería tomar. Con un movimiento de su garra de kombate, Ghazghkull lanzó interminables columnas de máquinas de guerra y mares vivos de infantería orka. Con una sola voz, millones gritaron. Victorias apiladas sobre victorias Los defensores del Armageddon no estaban preparados para lo que les golpeó. El Astra Militarum y las Fuerzas de Defensa Planetarias del Armageddon estaba probablemente bien equipadas, pero no estaban preparados para las olas de violencia que azotaron a sus ejércitos. Estaba claro que los humanos subestimaron la capacidad estratégica de sus enemigos. Habían combatido a los orkos antes, pero estos pielesverdes eran diferentes; esto no era un asalto de un Kaudillo cualquiera. Este era el ¡Waaagh! Ghazghkull. Aunque ninguno de sus comandantes mostraba la audacia y la astucia de su amo, Ghazghkull había introducido lo suficiente sobre tácticas en sus cráneos a golpes como para que algunos de ellos lo conservaran. Abrumaron con facilidad a las legiones de FDP que avanzaron desde las colmenas para contenerlos. En primer lugar, los orkos lanzaron ataques contra el enemigo para fijarlos en los desiertos de cenizas, mientras que peñaz de motozikletas y brigadas de Kamiones de Batalla corrían para rodearlos, cortando sus líneas de suministro. Entonces los pielesverdes cerraban el lazo. Los Mekánikoz instalaban sus baterías artillería para golpear a los defensores en pánico que quedaban en una bolsa cada vez más pequeña. Los intentos desesperados de romper el cerco fueron respondidos por masas de fuego concentrado. Inmisericordes, los orkos cortaron a todo lo que se movía, riéndose ante las líneas de humanos que avanzaban para encontrar la muerte, imitando sus últimas maldiciones mientras temblaban por última vez sobre la ceniza ensangrentada. Con las llanuras despejadas, los orkos avanzaron sobre las ciudades colmena y allí quedaron asombrados. Construidas sobre los extensos desiertos de cenizas y desechos, las colmenas se elevaban por encima de las montañas. Éstas eran las grandes ciudades-fábricas del Imperio, la sangre de su eterno esfuerzo de guerra. Esto era el poderío industrial a una escala nunca antes vista por los orkos. Los Mekánikoz contemplaban las colmenas con alegría, imaginando cómo podían reutilizar tales obras, lo que podían construir con tan colosales cantidades de material. La caída de la Colmena Volcanus La defensa del Imperio de las colmenas resultó más formidable. Las fuerzas del Astra Militarum fueron aumentadas con cada regimiento disponible, junto con milicias de ciudadanos formadas apresuradamente. Una larga serie de trincheras y reductos rodeaban cada vasta ciudad amurallada. Ghazghkull echó un vistazo a la Colmena Volcanus antes de jurar con valentía que caería en dos días. Aunque sus hordas eran lo suficientemente numerosas como para abrumar las puertas, Ghazghkull no quería perder su fuerza. Aún podía desencadenar el terror total de su Gran Peña de Gargantes, pero pensó que esa prodigiosa potencia de fuego debía guardarse para cuando fuera realmente necesario. En cambio, su plan para tomar la enorme ciudad colmena reflejaba su astucia. Era simple, pues sólo necesitaba una ejecución impecable y una cooperación sin fisuras, una orden difícil para un líder de ¡Waaagh!, pero no para Ghazghkull. Las barreras exteriores fueron atacadas por Brigadas Blitz, cuñas blindadas de Kamionez de Guerra. La primera oleaba portaba espolones, y era su deber romper las paredes exteriores, para después usar sus orugas para avanzar sobre los escombros. El segundo grupo de atacantes siguió la estela de los tubos de escape de los kamiones; estos eran la infantería móvil, sobre todo Chikoz del Klan Goff, con multitudes de Achicharradores entre ellos. La tercera oleada estaba compuesta por Kemakemas, cuyas órdenes eran atravesar las brechas y despejar todas las defensas con barridos de llamas. Los rayoz traktorez apuntarían a las puertas mientras que los kamionez despejarían la última zanja. Coordinados correctamente, los kamionez y su carga irían a máxima velocidad justo cuando las puertas fuesen arrancadas de sus bisagras. Planes secundarios incluían el lanzamiento de Zoldadoz de Azalto y Pizoteadores con bolas de demolición que abrirían agujeros en puntos estratégicos. Cuando las olas de infantería fuesen finalmente liberadas, podrían entrar en Volcanus a voluntad. El plan funcionó casi demasiado bien. La colmena habría caído en un solo día si no fuera por su feroz resistencia. Dentro de los estrechos confines de la colmena, los desesperados humanos recurrieron a toda clase de trampas y emboscadas. A pesar de su heroísmo, cientos de miles de orkos penetraron en la Colmena Volcanus y su población fue masacrada o esclavizada. Después de su caída, el resto de colmenas de Armageddon Prime siguieron pronto su destino. Columnas de refugiados humanos se extendían más allá del horizonte. Todo Armageddon Prime estaba bajo el talón de metal de Ghazghkull. Lo que antes eran manufactorums se convirtieron en talleres llenos de orkos. Los esclavos eran obligados a trabajar hasta la muerte, despojando sus propias ciudades de cada pedazo de material que los Mekánikoz pudieran utilizar para alimentar la maquinaria de guerra pielverde. El ¡Waaagh! Se dirigió hacia el sur, hacia el continente densamente poblado de Armageddon Secundus. Comienza la verdadera batalla Cuando entró en juego la Temporada de Sombras en Armageddon, la estación en la cual los volcanes del planeta erupcionan, los cielos turbulentos quedan permanentemente pintados de color carmesí. Para los orkos, esto fue otra señal de su inminente victoria. Para llegar a Armageddon Secundus los orkos tuvieron que cruzar una franja de selva ecuatorial considerada impenetrable por los humanos. La región, fétida y pantanosa, era un lugar embarrado que podía tragarse ejércitos completos, y estaba lleno de feroces bestias salvajes. Los pielesverdes se lo pasaron en grande aquí, atacando a la flora y la fauna mientras que los Mekánikoz erigían puentes de pontones o campos de fuerza proyectados a través de los pantanos. Mediante su impulso e ingenio, las hordas orkas presionaron más rápido de lo que los ejércitos imperiales pudieron marchar. Infantería, columnas blindadas, peñaz de Pizoteadorez e imponentes Gargantes cruzaron los puentes y salieron al exterior. Una vez más, los orkos cogieron a los humanos desprevenidos y aplastaron sus posiciones defensivas. A medida que los orkos corrían a través de los desiertos de cenizas hacia las ciudades colmenas, los imponentes dioses-máquinas y las compañías de tanques de la Humanidad avanzaron por la tierra yerma para encontrarlos. A partir de ese momento, las batallas se recrudecieron y las bajas de los orkos comenzaron a sentirse. Primero fue el choque en el desierto reseco conocido como las Tierras Muertas. Mientras los colosales titanes de la Legio de los Cráneos de Hierro se batieron en duelo con los Gargantes, la gran masa de tanques enemigos comenzó a hacer grandes agujeros en las hordas orkas. Los pielesverdes no vacilaron, sino que continuaron avanzando, aunque más lentamente, hacia ese aluvión tumultuoso. Las energías del ¡Waaagh! Bien podían haberse agotado allí y en ese momento de no haber sido por las peñaz de Dreadnoughts. Avanzando ruidosos, estos asesinos de tanques de acero avanzaron a través de la tempestad. Una armada terrestre de Dreadnoughts, Lataz Azezinaz y Morkanautas se tambaleó hacia las formaciones blindadas enemigas. Las explosiones encendieron las llanuras cuando las garraz de kombate arrancaron las torretas de sus chasis. Después lo brazos terminados en zierraz bajaban para descuartizar a la tripulación expuesta, y los gritos de las víctimas evisceradas eran música para los oídos de los orkos. Con los tanques enemigos reducidos a restos humeantes, los Pizoteadorez y Dreadnoughts utilizaron su potencia de fuego para inclinar la balanza en el duelo entre los Gargantes y los Titanes imperiales. De estos surgieron detonaciones cataclísmicas que mataron a muchos orkos, pero cuando cesaron las ondas de choque, la marea verde fluyó sobre los enormes cráteres. El asedio más sangriento Los asedios que siguieron llevaron la guerra en Armagedón a un nuevo nivel de salvajismo. Para entonces los humanos sabían lo que les aguardaba y su resistencia se endureció. Los orkos saquearon la Colmena Infernus después de que los Hachaz Zangrientaz firmaran un trato con su corrupto gobernador, pero no pudieron entrar en las grandes ciudades colmenas de Hades o Helsreach. En su desesperación, el lado imperial lanzó bombas víricas; tecnología perversa y proscrita en su pasado. Cientos de miles de orkos murieron, pero aun así avanzaron, estrellándose contra las ciudades colmenas con poco beneficio. Con sus subcomandantes desconcertados sobre cómo abrir brecha, Ghazghkull se vio obligado a dirigir los asaltos por sí mismo. Ghazghkull intentó muchas estratagemas: ataques relámpagos, fintas, abrumadores ataques en oleadas y bombardeos masivos. Zoldadoz de Azalto atacaron desde el cielo mientras que por los túneles de alcantarillado se infiltraron por los Kommandoz. En Helsreach, estas estratagemas dieron sus frutos, con cada ofensiva avanzando más profundamente. Con las calles bañadas de sangre, Ghazghkull empleó su última estratagema: reunió a los Eztrambótikoz para que sus mentes llenas de energía ¡Waaagh! desataran una tormenta psíquica; funcionó perfectamente. Paralizados por la locura, los defensores fueron superados. En Hades, cada uno de los movimientos de Ghazghkull fue rechazado. Los Zoldadoz de Azalto fueron arrancados de los cielos por fuego antiaéreo, los Kommandoz fueron recibidos en los túneles con una batalla que bloqueó el avance subterráneo. Las máquinas de asedio fueron saboteadas y equipos suicidas tomaron Gargantes. La defensa de la Colmea Hades estaba dirigida por el Comisario Yarrick, que estaba destinado a convertirse en el más respetado humano que el ¡Waaagh! Ghazghkull conocería. El contraataque inesperado thumb|360px|Ghazghkull y sus huestes orkasMientras Ghazghkull estaba fijo en abrir en canal la Colmena Hades, otro ejército orko estaba dispuesto a abrumar la Colmena Acheron. Pero eso fue antes de que estallara el cielo. El bombardeo orbital horadó cráteres entre las hordas orkas. Mientras seguían mirando boquiabiertos hacia el cielo, vieron Thunderhawks surgir de la cubierta de nubes, oyendo el rugido de sus motores sobre las ondas expansivas de los bombardeos. Los Marines Espaciales, los mejores guerreros al servicio del Emperador, habían llegado. Los Ángeles Sangrientos, los Ultramarines y los Salamandras descendieron como los ángeles de la muerte que son, y los orkos probaron la amargura de la derrota por primera vez. En ese momento, si Ghazghkull hubiera vuelto su atención a una situación en claro deterioro, es probable que pudiera haber reunido a sus ejércitos y rechazado el contraataque de los Marines Espaciales. De haberlo hecho, Armageddon probablemente habría caído. Sin embargo, la consecición del asedio a la Colmena Hades se había convertido en una obsesión. Aunque era profeta, en la neblina roja de la batalla Ghazghkull ya no podía escuchar ningún llamamiento salvo para poner sus botas de hierro sobre aquellos que se habían atrevido a desafiarle. Al final, los Matonez de Ghazghkull destruyeron la última puerta. Con las puertas interiores abiertas, Ghazghkull arrojó todo sobre la ciudad colmena, desencadenando su último saqueo. Los Marines Espaciales llegaron demasiado tarde para salvar la Colmena Hades, cuyos habitantes fueron masacrados hasta el último hombre. Con sus fuerzas agotadas y dispersas, Ghazghkull ordenó que sus últimos refuerzos sitiaran la Colmena Tartarus. La suerte del planeta colgó de un hilo, pero los astartes fueron desplegados rápidamente. Un asalto de cápsulas de desembarcos golpeó con fiereza a los orkos, incluso cuando su Gorkanautas y Pizoteadores rompieron las puertas de la colmena. Ciegos de nuevo, los pielesverdes fueron repelidos y estaban al borde de quebrarse cuando llegó Ghazghkull. Su contraataque estaba empezando a tomar la iniciativa cuando Ghazghkull y su guardaespaldas desaparecieron por completo. Los rumores de que su Kudillo se había volatilizado se extendió como un reguero de pólvora entre los orkos. Vacilaron. Se rompieron. Con esto, el Imperio pensó que habían expulsado a los orkos de Armageddon. No fue así. Muchos se abrieron camino hacia los desiertos de cenizas y escaparon, llegando finalmente a las profundidades de las selvas ecuatoriales. Por otra parte, Ghazghkull no había sido asesinado. Algunos dicen que la mano de Gork descendió para sacar a su elegido. Los pocos detractores de Ghazghkull afirmaron que había huido, pero como quiera que fuese, el Zeñor de la Guerra escapó del planeta. Visiones del profeta thumb|left|350px|Miniatura de Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, creada para la Campaña de la Tercera Guerra por Armageddon (3ª Edición). Claridad de visión Si el Imperio cometió un grave error después de la Segunda Guerra de Armageddon, fue el de no perseguir inmediatamente a Ghazghkull con todas sus fuerzas y recursos disponibles. Yarrick recomendó cazarlo, pero pocos escucharon al Comisario. En realidad, el Alto Mando del Imperio en el Armageddon presumió que el Zeñor de la Guerra de los orkos, que salió de la nada para saquear su planeta, estaba muerto o, si hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla, sería un guiñapo. Podría vivir algún tiempo como un recluso, pero si trataba de reunir más orkos sobre él, sin duda sería asesinado por fracasado. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Después de perder una gran batalla, los orkos deponen a menudo a su líder fallido; el primer paso en la espiral descendente a la anarquía. Es cierto que, poco después de su huida, Ghazghkull tuvo que recordar a algunas tribus su grandeza derrotando a sus rivales de manera horrible. Sin embargo, el Zeñor de la Guerra recuperó el apoyo total de sus seguidores no sólo con sus actos de violencia triunfales, sino a través de sus palabras. Lo que los dioses habían revelado a Ghazghkull, o mejor dicho, lo que Ghazghkull dijo que le habían revelado, era que para destruir a tu enemigo primero debías conocerlo. Para los orkos, tal idea era radical y profunda. Esto significaba que, para Ghazghkull, toda la invasión de Armageddon no era más que una forma de probar las aguas, un experimento para aprender cómo reaccionaría el Imperio contra una invasión masiva. Los ataques rápidos de los Marines Espaciales y el desgaste infinito de guerreros humanos habían sido elementos que abrieron los ojos a un orko de un mundo aislado como lo era Urk. Ahora, Ghazghkull había aprendido lo que necesitaba saber sobre las estrategias del Imperio. Era el momento de reagruparse: reunir nuevos ejércitos, reconstruir y restaurar el ¡Waaagh!, hasta que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para amenazar sistemas estelares completos. Hacia Golgotha La mayoría de las fuerzas de Ghazghkull habían quedado atrás, en Armageddon. Sólo un núcleo de sus tropas más selectas estaba con Ghazghkull cuando aterrizó en el corazón de lo que era un territorio orko bien conocido, el planeta Golgotha. En épocas pasadas, el sub-sector había sido fuertemente colonizado por la humanidad, pero desde entonces había pasado por el dominio de varias razas xenos hasta que finalmente fue conquistado por los orkos. Sin embargo, el ¡Waaagh! se había quedado sin ímpetu hacía mucho tiempo, dejando atrás a muchas tribus dispares y sumidas en guerras internas. Al igual que en Urk, Ghazghkull comenzó a subyugar a los pielesverdes. Al principio golpeó a los jefes y ganó nuevas peñaz uno a uno, pero las noticias viajaron rápido cuando los orkos comenzaron a emocionarse. Ya fuera por el tremendo poder de sus cabezazos revestidos en adamantium, o por la sabiduría orka que recibió de sus visiones de Gorko y Morko, pronto tribus enteras estaban buscando a este nuevo Kaudillo. Así comenzaron largas décadas de reconstrucción. Cuidadosamente, Ghazghkull equilibró la organización de su ejército en expansión y la energía ¡Waaagh! En crecimiento exponencial junto con la necesidad de mantener un perfil bajo. Gorko y Morko le habían aconsejado que no debía llamar la atención sobre sí mismo todavía. Nunca antes el líder de un ¡Waaagh! había intentado limitar el número de orkos que atraía, pero todo era parte del plan. Antes de que pudiera dar el próximo paso hacia la victoria final, Ghazghkull necesitaría algo más que un ejército masivo: tendría que perfeccionar sus nuevas tácticas y que sus nuevas armas funcionaran adecuadamente. Sabía que si su influencia se expandía demasiado rápido, el plan no habría madurado. Sin embargo, Ghazghkull lanzó incursiones a través del Segmentum Ultima y más allá. Algunas eran pequeños, constituidas por unas cuantas turbas; otras eran agresiones masivas capaces de invadir un planeta. Las incursiones alcanzaron puestos avanzados imperiales o causaron estragos entre las rutas de transporte; los orkos también se aventuraron en el espacio Tau para aplastar colonias, o atacaron otros territorios controlados por los orkos. Ghazghkull dirigió algunas expediciones, mientras que para otras puso a prueba un nuevo cuerpo de subcomandantes. Más allá del valor del botín o incluso ganar los combates, las incursiones fueron hechas para entrenar a nuevos líderes y probar sus últimas estrategias. Tecnología teleportadora Si el Imperio hubiera recogido y analizado sus dispersos archivos de datos, se habría alarmado por el número de ataques donde se confirmó la presencia de Ghazghkull, o de los ejércitos que llevaban sus insignias. Del 945 al 996.M41 hubo una escalada de violencia, con miles de ataques. Pero el Imperio era extenso, burocrático y acosado por amenazas más evidentes. Sólo el anciano Yarrick, que nunca había cesado en su búsqueda de su némesis, siguió advirtiendo sobre un inminente ¡Waaagh! dirigido por Ghazghkull. En 972.M41, una gran masa de Orkos identificados como el ¡Waaagh! Ghazghkull arrasó el altamente defendido Mundo Agrícola de Chigon 17 en una larga guerra de guerrillas que inutilizó totalmente las defensas imperiales. Una década más tarde, Ghazghkull capturó el Pecio Espacial del Crucero de Batalla Camino Radiante y sus Naves de Escolta desués de una repentina ofensiva llevada a cabo por piratas Orkos. Esta vez, el Imperio respondió con unas represalias a gran escala; pero, al llegar, descubrió que los Orkos ya hacía mucho tiempo que se habían ido. Después de aquello, Ghazghkull se alió con otro infame Kaudillo, Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub, para lanzar un devastador asalto sorpresa contra el planeta Limnos IV. La guarnición imperial fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa, ya que los Orkos emplearon un nuevo ingenio teleportador, hasta el momento desconocido, para trasladar las tropas directamente hasta el planeta desde un Pecio Espacial oculto a una distancia muy lejana. Tan solo gracias a la presencia de los Marines Espaciales de los Capítulos de los Ángeles Oscuros y de los Precursores se evitó que Limnos IV cayera en manos de los Orkos antes de que aparecieran los refuerzos. Ghazghkull fue rechazado de nuevo; pero, después de haber probado y perfeccionado aquel nuevo sistema de teleportación, volvió a fijar su mirada en un viejo conocido. Regreso a Armageddon Dada su importancia para el Imperio, las defensas de Armageddon fueron reforzadas masivamente después de que la primera invasión de Ghazghkull casi lo conquistase. Así mismo, los sistemas estelares que rodeaban Armagedón fueron fuertemente fortificados. Las nuevas estaciones navales y plataformas de defensa orbital dieron a Armageddon un nivel de protección sólo superado por Terra y algunos otros mundos de todo el Imperio. Contra el ¡Waaagh! que Ghazghkull desataría, fue un acto inútil. No sin cierta inevitabilidad, la armada de Ghazghkull emergió por el espacio real y avanzó. A su paso, dejaron planetas devastados. Las fuerzas de ataque imperiales que salieron a su encuentro fueron tragadas por el enemigo. Sumidos en un pánico legítimo, los imperiales lanzaron la llamada de socorro, pidiendo refuerzos antes de que los orkos pudieran alcanzar Armageddon. El día de la Fiesta de la Ascensión del Emperador, cincuenta y siete años después de su primera invasión, Ghazghkull regresó a Armageddon. La batalla orbital sobre Armageddon duró dos noches llenas de fuego, pero al amanecer del tercer día los cielos se llenaron con las estelas de vapor y el resplandor incandescente de las naves orkas. En una ola rugiente detrás de ellos llegaron enjambres de aviones de combate y bombarderos atmosféricos. Ghazghkull optó por no pelear en la Colmena Hades, ese indomable rompeolas donde su anterior invasión se rompió. Esta vez, no habría tal desafío. En un acto de venganza terrible, apuntó gigantescos asteroides en órbita con sus pezioz y los lanzó contra toda la colmena, aniquilando a sus habitantes y a sus defensores. Esto no fue más que un preludio del derramamiento de sangre que vendría a continuación. Los láseres de defensa y las plataformas de misiles terrestres cosecharon un horrible peaje a los orkos, llenando el cielo azul sulfuroso con rayos de energía entrecruzados y racimos de explosiones. Sin embargo, los pielesverdes descendieron en tal cantidad que no tardaron en construir grandes ejércitos en los desiertos de cenizas. Orkos Zalvajez y equipos de Komandoz surgieron como si de una explosión se tratase de las selvas ecuatoriales y cordilleras de Armageddon para unirse a la creciente multitud. Los ataques rápidos de las tropas sobre el terreno arrebataron el control de muchos macrocañones y láseres de defensa, armas que pronto fueron apuntadas contra sus antiguos propietarios. Otros orkos trabajaron para construir pistas de aterrizaje, lo que permitió a Dakkajets y Bombarderos orkos reabastecerse y volver a entrar en la pelea más rápidamente. Poco a poco, los orkos comenzaron a dominar las peleas de perros que habían estado ocurriendo sobre sus cabezas y pronto gobernaron los cielos. Cualesquier zona donde las fuerzas imperiales se reunieron para establecer una línea defensiva fue sometida a bombardeos de castigo y ataques rasantes. Mediante puntas de lanza y la furia desenfrenada de sus ataques, los orkos estaban ganando ventaja en todas partes. Sin embargo, en esa etapa en la batalla, llegaron muchos Capítulos de Marines Espaciales. Una vez más, sus asaltos rápidos amenazaron con desentrañar el avance de los pielesverdes. Ghazghkull lo había previsto y preparó sus propias contramedidas. Fue la traición, no la batalla, lo que hizo caer la primera colmena, cuando Acheron fue capturada desde dentro. Para ayudar a las furiosas guerras que se extendían por los desiertos de ceniza, Ghazghkull dio la señal para descubrir su siguiente sorpresa. En una órbita alta sobre Armagedón, los pezioz y las fortalezas-asteroides arrojaron trozos de sí mismos hacia la superficie: los Piedroz habían sido desatados. Tercera Guerra de Armageddon Nuevos y ardientes senderos A pesar del mayor número de contraataques de los Marines Espaciales, golpeando en profundidad en los frentes de batalla orkos, los Piedroz y los refuerzos teletransportados hicieron retroceder al Imperio una vez más. Ghazghkull no cedió, sino que presionó aún más. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para desvelar otra táctica de su largamente preparado arsenal de devastación: era el momento de soltar a los Lokoz por la Velozidad. Los Kultoz a la Velozidad han existido desde el comienzo de los orkos. Estos guerreros adictos a la velocidad son extremadamente móviles, pues cada soldado montado en algún tipo de Motozicleta, Buggy o Kamionez. Aunque cada klan tiene su cuota de lokoz por la velozidad, esta tendencia es más común entre el Zolez Malvados. Por naturaleza, todos los lokoz por la velozidad son rápidos, impulsivos y deseosos de cargar contra sus enemigos a la primera oportunidad. Sólo la presencia de alguien como Ghazghkull, un Goff con sentido, tenía alguna posibilidad de usar unas fuerzas tan obstinadas de una forma tan controlada como lo hizo. Por órdenes de Ghazghkull, los lokoz quedaron en reserva. Casi les mató no ser los primeros en entrar en batalla, sin hacer nada más que acelerar sus motores y esperar. La paciencia no es una virtud entre los lokoz. Sin embargo, Ghazghkull había sido muy inflexible en hacer su caso; tanto como su cabeza chapada en adamantium, la cual convirtió al revoltoso kaudillo de los Zolez, Gurbhag, y su motozicleta kustomizada en un collage de carne y metal ensangrentados. Fue un argumento convincente. Sólo cuando las fuerzas especiales teleportadas fueron enviadas a abrir brechas en las líneas enemigas los lokoz fueron desatados. Aniquilación en los desiertos de cenizas Capaces de explotar las más pequeñas brechas entre las líneas de batalla, los lokoz avanzaron en largas columnas. Allí donde se necesitaba ensanchar la brecha, la motozicletaz desataron todo su armamento, descargando una tormenta de balas que segó guardias imperiales en largos arcos carmesíes. Los lokoz son conocidos por sacrificar blindaje por velocidad, pero, como manda la sabiduría orka, sus motozicletaz y vehículos ligeros nunca escatiman en potencia de fuego, portando más armamento de lo que cualquier criatura sana podría esperar en tales chasis. Por todo Armageddon Prime y Secundus, bandas itinerantes de lokoz quemaron ruedas por las llanuras sin fin del desierto de cenizas. Con nombres como los Ruedaz Rojaz, Muerte Ardiente y los Aplaztadorez, cada horda de lokoz estaba formado por decenas de bandas de guerra más pequeñas. Las nubes de polvo que creaban al marchar por los páramos rivalizaban con los gases tóxicos de la Grandez Peñaz de Gargantes, los cuales arrojaban tanto que se podía ver desde el espacio exterior. thumb|237px|Legión de Acero combatiendo Centrados en las innumerables batallas que se extendían por los continentes, pocos de los oficiales imperiales tuvieron tiempo, o perspicacia táctica, para contemplar el panorama general. La mayoría habría negado que los orkos tuvieran un plan, señalando las decenas de asaltos esparcidos por el planeta, viendo en el ataque algo más anárquico que un frente de batalla planeado. Estaban equivocados. Ghazghkull orquestó la lucha en Armageddon, y fue su genio táctico el que diseñó la combinación que estaba ganando la guerra. Las dispersadas zonas de aterrizaje de Piedroz habían creado puntos fuertes en los que se reunieron los ejércitos orkos, y también como puntos de referencia para que los teleportadores pudieran transmitir un flujo constante de refuerzos. Era necesario que el Imperio concentrara sus ataques sobre estos sitios, dejándoles vulnerables a los asaltos relámpago de los Lokoz. Incluso cuando las fuerzas del Imperio se movieron para eliminar la amenaza de los Piedorz, el cazador se convirtió en presa. Las rápidas y fuertes columnas de kultiztaz de la velozidad causaron estragos en las fuerzas imperiales en las llanuras abiertas, formando y disolviendo diferentes formaciones y lanzando ataques de golpear-y-desaparecer. (Zagboss) Skargrim, líder los Muerte Ardiente, rodeó y destruyó regimientos enteros de guardias imperiales. Los Muerte Ardiente eran bien conocidos por su amor al fuego, y los humanos atrapados en bolsas eran reunidos en grandes grupos, para después organizar pasadas masivas de Achicharradorez que iluminaron la noche. Casi a la misma velocidad pero en los cielos, las alas Dakkajets y escuadrones Bombarderoz actuaron como artillería móvil para los lokoz. Así comenzó una feroz competencia entre las fuerzas del aire y las terrestres, con cada lado tratando de matar a su objetivo antes de que el otro pudiera hacerlo. Como consecuencia, muchos incidentes de fuego amigo no fueron casuales, sino los planes deliberados de rivales excesivamente frustrados que llegaban a la escena justo para descubrir que sus enemigos ya habían sido destruidos. Asalto a las colmenas El foco y los contraataques del Imperio estaban totalmente fijos en los Piedroz y los kultoz que atacaban con locura fuera de su alcance. En esta etapa de la batalla, Ghazghkull consideró que ya era hora de atacar las ciudades colmenas. El Zeñor de la Guerra lideró personalmente a las muchas hordas en su ruta para atacar la Colmena Infernus. A pesar de las pocas reservas imperiales comprometidas, llegaron informes de las colmenas portuarias de ataques orkos aún más masivos. Misteriosamente, cierto número de Piedroz habían aterrizado en los Desiertos de Fuego y las Tierras Muertas al norte y al sur del continente principal del Armageddon. Se creía que estas sombrías tierras eran inhabitables, pero su valor se hizo evidente semanas después, cuando cientos de submarinos orkos, del tamaño de petroleros, surgieron de las aguas contaminadas y aterrizaron en las colmenas Tempestora y Helsreach. La sorpresa fue total y, a los pocos días, Tempestora cayó, aunque la milicia creada con las pandillas de la colmena mantuvieron media Helsreach el tiempo suficiente como para que llegaran los Vástagos Tempestus y los Marines Espaciales, impidiendo que los orkos invadieran la otra mitad de la colmena. Asediados y bombardeados, la Colmena Tartarus expulsó a los pielesverdes, pero la victoria no tuvo recompensa. La colmena estaba en ruinas, y sus grandes fábricas fueron despedazadas por habilidosos equipos de chatarreroz de los Kráneoz de Muerte. Justo al sur de las Llanuras de Anthrand, una vital planta de procesamiento de agua conocida como Bahía de Ghattana fue el sitio de una batalla que escaló hasta convertirse en el mayor conflicto de Dreadnoughts la campaña. Los vehículos grandes no podían navegar por el laberinto de cañerías que formaban la vasta refinería y, sin fuerzas blindadas para oponerse, las temibles peñaz de Dreadnoughts fueron una fuerza imparable, capaces de quebrar o aplastar toda unidad de infantería humana que se atrevía a defender esos retorcidos corredores. Los orkos fueron contestados sólo cuando los Dreadnoughts de no menos de cinco Capítulos de Marines Espaciales aparecieron. Petatankez y devastadores de los Marines Espaciales se desplegaron en la maraña de tuberías con la esperanza de cambiar el equilibrio en aquel mortal campo de batalla. Aunque al final los orkos fueron obligados a retirarse, el daño infligido a las instalaciones por era irreparable, causando el corte de agua a gran parte de Armageddon Prime. Una guerra de desgaste interminable La escalada de la guerra en Armageddon se estaba volviendo difícil de imaginar. Miles de millones de vidas se habían perdido en una lucha interminable, de modo que el mundo mismo se había convertido en un pretexto para la guerra y la destrucción a gran escala. Era un lugar donde las máquinas de guerra más poderosas de la galaxia se enfrentaban y los héroes morían en masa. thumb|left|400px|Ghazghkull Thraka avanza junto a un variado ejército del Klan Goff.Orkos de toda la galaxia sintieron las vibraciones del ¡Waaagh! Como polillas a una llama, los pielesverdes más agresivos estaban siendo atraídos hacia Armageddon, buscando fama y gloria. Pero la Tercera Guerra de Armageddon se había extendido más allá del planeta, pues todo el subsector estaba lleno de orkos. Aquellos mundos que quedaron vulnerables por el pozo sin fondo de recursos que era Armageddon ardían ahora. No faltaban los rumores de que Ghazghkull había proclamado el Ragnarork, el ¡Gran Waaagh!, la batalla final en la cual los orkos demostrarían su valor ante los ojos de sus violentos y primitivos dioses. Para contrarrestar a los orkos, el Imperio se vio obligado a un estado de guerra total, alimentando a la picadora de carne con un número de tropas equivalente a la población de planetas enteros. Se decretó una zona de reclutamiento de mil años luz alrededor de Armageddon. Cada mundo imperial dentro de esa área tenía vio triplicado su diezmo de regimientos a la Guardia Imperial y su industria reconvertida totalmente hacia la producción de armamento. Incluso los logísticos imperiales, que eran de por sí un ejército, sólo podían estimar cuántos guardias imperiales habían participado en la defensa de Armageddon, sin mencionar el seguimiento de otras fuerzas. En el último recuento, esto incluía elementos de al menos veinticuatro capítulos del Adeptus Astartes, varias órdenes de la Adepta Sororitas y seis Legios. Dentro del sector se encontraban los núcleos de diecisiete flotas imperiales. Peor aún, esas cifras tenían un desfase de por lo menos un año, un período de tiempo en el cual la guerra no hizo sino intensificarse. El Imperio siempre había temido la unificación de tantas tribus orkas, y ahora sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad. Incluso los más sabios entre los líderes imperiales se enfrentaban a la sombría certeza de que era probable que la industria de Armageddon quedaría arruinada más allá de toda reparación. Ahora la guerra no trataba sobre salvar Armageddon, sino preservar el subsector y, lo más grave, impedir que la marea de orkos creciera aún más. Si la amenaza verde no pudiera ser contenida en Armageddon, entonces avanzarían a placer y amenazarían el corazón mismo del Imperio: la Sagrada Terra. Aunque le dolía dejar la batalla más grande que había visto nunca, Ghazghkull sabía que tenía trabajo que hacer en otra parte. Un Objetivo Mayor (990998.M41) Las visiones de Ghazghkull se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y su última invasión de Armageddon es buena prueba de ello. Ahora Ghazghkull se ve asaltado por terribles dolores de cabeza y crepitantes luces verdes cuando Gorko y Morko rugen de desagrado en la mente del Zeñor de la Guerra. Dejando a sus generales que dirijan la guerra, Ghazghkull se retira a meditar a su nave de mando, Mataezkombroz. El Zeñor de la Guerra se rodea de una peña de Eztrambótikoz, esperando que los místicos y trastornados pielesverdes puedan ayudarle a interpretar sus visiones. Sin embargo, es el propio Ghazghkull quien finalmente alcanza la inspiración. Para el resto de su raza, una buena pelea como Armageddon es suficiente para satisfacer su sed de sangre, pero solo Ghazghkull puede ver más allá de esto. Poseído por una energía maníaca, ordena súbitamente que Mataezkombroz abandone la órbita. Tras formar una flotilla con las naves Orkas más cercanas, Ghazghkull se dirige al borde del Sistema Armageddon. No tiene idea de lo que está buscando; sólo sabe que no es Armageddon. Una Persecución Implacable (999998.M41) La repentina desaparición de Ghazghkull no pasa desapercibida. Un sinfín de estaciones espaciales en el espacio profundo identifican a la Mataezkombroz abandonando el Sistema Armageddon. Se notifica de ello al Alto Mando y el Comisario Yarrick y el Gran Mariscal Helbrecht de los Templarios Negros son elegidos para darle caza. Estos héroes del Imperio salen de Armageddon unos días más tarde, acompañados de todas las naves de guerra que pueden reunir. El Imperio ya permitió una vez que Ghazghkull escapara y le costó muy caro. Yarrick promete que no volverán a cometer el mismo error. La Bestia a Raya (189999.M41) A pesar de una ventaja inicial considerable, Ghazghkull es alcanzado por sus perseguidores. Las naves de guerra más eficaces y rápidas de la Armada Imperial captura la flota pielverde varias semanas después de haber dejado Armageddon. En una región muerta del espacio conocida como el Golfo Encantado, las naves de Ghazghkull les plantan cara en una última carga desesperada contra los cañones de la Armada Imperial. El vacío se ilumina por los rayos de las lanzas y las andanadas mientras las naves Orkas truenan en medio de sus enemigos, aunque tienen pocas posibilidades. A pesar de que dejan inoperativos varios cruceros imperiales, las naves Orkas son eliminadas una a una. Yarrick y Helbrecht se preparan para abordar el Mataezkombroz y garantizar la desaparición de Ghazghkull de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, cuando se disponen al asalto, la nave se ve envuelta una llamarada de energía verde y desaparece sin dejar rastro. El Gran Objetivo de Ghazghkull (189999.M41) A pesar de que su flota ha sido destruida, Ghazghkull irrumpe en el puente de mando de su nave para aullar unas órdenes. El gran Zeñor de la Guerra está enfurecido, poseído por una visión tan poderosa que unos arcos de rayos verdes lo rodean. Su cerebro se ve abrumado por esta repentina oleada de energía, y los Eztrambótikoz de su séquito se convulsionan y empiezan a aullar y farfullar presos de la locura. A medida que la energía verde crepitante que rodea el cráneo de Ghazghkull se descarga sobre los psíquicos, estos se ven envueltos en llamas verdes, los ojos se les salen de las órbitas y la piel les chisporrotea. Toda esa potencia ectoplásmica emerge de sus bocas y los Eztrambótikoz hablan como uno solo y su voz parece el poderoso rugido de Gorko y Morko, el mismo que Ghazghkull lleva escuchando todos estos meses. Los pielesverdes caen de rodillas cuando los dioses le dicen a Ghazghkull que no ha llegado aún la hora de su muerte. Los dioses le explican que toda la galaxia debe resonar con el rugido del pielverde. Encomiendan a Ghazghkull la tarea de reunir un ¡Waaagh! como ningún otro: el ¡Waaagh! de Gorko y Morko. Para ello, debe derrotar a todos los Zeñores de la Guerra que le salgan al paso, concentrar a todos los pielesverdes bajo su liderazgo y unirlos en una cruzada que sumirá a las estrellas en la guerra. Ghazghkull debe reunir este Gran ¡Waaagh! y, al hacerlo, invocará a Gorko o a Morko para que lideren a los Chikoz en una gloriosa batalla que durará para siempre. Tras entregar su mensaje, los Eztrambótikoz explotan en una lluvia de vísceras y una oleada de energía verde emerge de sus cuerpos arrasando todos los sistemas de la nave de Ghazghkull y dejando inoperativos a sus perseguidores. Mataezkombroz se precipita al Inmaterium, emergiendo en algún lugar (y en algún tiempo) completamente distinto. El Gran ¡Waaagh! (694999.M41) Mataezkombroz emergió de la Disformidad en medio del extenso territorio controlado por el Zeñor de la Guerra Orko [[Urgok el Matador|Urgok el Matador]]. Ghazghkull regresa revitalizado y sus ojos rojos destellan con un nuevo propósito. Mataezkombroz pone rumbo directo hacia la poderosa fortaleza espacial de Urgok. Sabiendo que su única ventaja es la sorpresa, Ghazghkull pone en funcionamiento los Lanzarrayoz Llevalejoz de su nave, transportándose a sí mismo y una peña de sus mejores Noblez en una explosión rugiente de luz, hasta la sala del trono de Urgok. Urgok mira con horror cómo Ghazghkull se deshace de sus guardaespaldas como si fueran Kanijoz ruidosos. Después de pisotea sus cuerpos mutilados y con su akribillador todavía humeante, Ghazghkull alcanza a su rival acobardado y le "invita" a unirse al Gran ¡Waaagh!. La mayoría de los guerreros de Urgok se unen al ¡Waaagh! voluntariamente y los demasiado lentos para percatarse de hacia dónde sopla el viento, son golpeados y sometidos de forma rápida. En pocas semanas, la noticia del nuevo ¡Waaagh! de Ghazghkull se extiende a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia y la leyenda del gran Kaudillo llega a oídos de los pielesverdes a cientos de años luz de distancia, lo que provoca la primera migración Orka en una escala nunca antes vista. Con todo un nuevo ¡Waaagh! a su disposición y Urgok convertido en su lugarteniente, Ghazghkull desvía su atención hacia el sureste galáctico y el Imperio de Octarius. Si toda la galaxia va a verse envuelta en la guerra, Gorko y Morko necesitarán muchos más pielesverdes para su Gran ¡Waaagh! Además, Ghazghkull ha decidido mostrar al gobernante Orko de Octarius el aspecto de un auténtico Diablo Supremo... Base de Tau machacada (704999.M41) Ghazghkull continúa con el plan de Urgok para atacar una colonia Tau cercana del planeta conocido como Fang's World. Esto demuestra ser otra manera de unir aún más al ejército de Urgok debajo de él, y también la oportunidad de ver de primera mano lo que estos nuevos guerreros y líderes en su Waaagh! puede hacer. Los guerreros alienígenas con armadura roja han tenido mucha experiencia luchando contra Orks, pero no están preparados para el ataque que estalla cuando Ghazghkull y su Bullyboyz llegan a inclinar la balanza a favor de los greenskins. Verde entre las estrellas(c.709999.M41) Después de destrozar varios de los mayores battlesuits rojos del Tau, Ghazghkull nota algo peculiar. Aprende que si se concentra lo suficiente luego de golpear su cráneo reforzado con adamantium, puede detectar mejor las concentraciones de pieles verdes. Siente un fuerte empuje hacia las regiones gobernadas por el Overfiend de Octarius. Dándose cuenta de que esto debe ser una señal de Gork y Mork, Ghazghkull ordena que la flota salga, aunque no tiene duda de que el Tau regresará. Él sabe que los Orks también lo harán. Las mordeduras de serpiente (730999.M41) Mientras la flota se prepara para embarcarse en el éxodo masivo hacia Octarius, Ghazghkull tiene un impulso inexplicable para visitar un planeta verde en un sistema estelar cercano. Este es el mundo de la jungla de Kongajaro, el hogar de un gran número de guerreros de Snakebite. Extrañamente tatuados y portadores de piercings inusuales, los primitivos Orks saludan a Ghazghkull como si fuera un dios. Después de una caza de bestias ceremoniales, el Portador de Da Gran Klub, Cacique Supremo Grak da Mighty, promete a todos sus guerreros a Waaagh! Ghazghkull. Cyboar Riders, Squiggoths y hordas de orcos con cabezuelas salvajes acorralan las naves de la flota de Ghazghkull. The Fleet Gets Larger (730999.M41) While en route towards the galactic southeast, the fleet is ambushed in the Black Kraken Nebula by Ork raiders. It is the pirate Kaptin Durg da Redklaw, who has been terrorising the shipping lanes and preying upon passing merchant vessels. The action is close-ranged, for the inky murk is impossible to see through and deadens the readings of the few sensors carried aboard any of the Ork craft. Rams, boarding actions and point-blank firing will decide the outcome. It is at this stage that Redklaw realises whose forces he is fighting and orders a ceasefire. Pleased with the way he fought, Ghazghkull welcomes him to the Waaagh!. The Octarian System Overrun (793999.M41) As they enter the Octarian System, the Orks notice that something isn’t right. It was not uncommon to see debris floating in greenskin territory – but anything that could prove worthwhile as scrap was quickly salvaged. What their fleet passed by now though was like an empty graveyard of broken Ork spacecraft. Many of the ships have had their hulls shattered or melted away as if doused in steel-eating acid. A few floating spore-ships are sighted and many of the Orks who have met Tyranids before advise Ghazghkull about what they are sure to find ahead. Planetstrike Octaria (836999.M41) To reach orbit over the planet of Octaria the Ork fleet is forced to shoot their way through a blockade of bio-ships. Strange purplish clouds cover the orb, as Tyranid spores infest the upper atmosphere. Sending forth his few dropships, Ghazghkull also releases his Roks – scattering them across the mega-continent. He himself joins the battle via tellyporta. The Overfiend Delivered (851999.M41) After much hard fighting, the planet of Octaria is deemed clear of Tyranids. Zog Steeltooth, the Overfiend of Octarius, declares his allegiance to Ghazghkull. Already, Orks from all over the realm and beyond are pouring in, drawn to the massive build-up of Waaagh! energy. Patched Up By Mad Dok Grotsnik (851999.M41) Although he doesn’t show it in front of the Boyz, Ghazghkull’s fight with the Mawloc had come close to finishing him off. He suffered the worst injuries he had sustained since taking a Leman Russ battle cannon round in the midriff. Acid burns had eaten away at his armour, scouring his flesh. Worse still, a large spine of some sort would have to be removed – it had pierced his mega armour and penetrated his body. Harder than bone, the enormous spike will not come out no matter how many Nobz Mad Dok Grotsnik has helping to pull it. In a flash of genius the Dok brings in Orkimedes, who suggests removing the spike via traktor beam. This does not draw out the object, but does vacuum up a good portion of Ghazghkull’s guts temporarily, which have to be hastily reversed before he notices. At long last, with the aid of a buzzsaw and a Deff Dread with magna-claw grips, they manage to removed the enormous spike. To everyone’s amazement Ghazghkull ‘takes it easy’ for at least an hour or two before growling orders in his normal ferocious tone. Later that day, when he headbutts a Squiggoth that will not get out of his way, everyone knows their Warlord is recovered. Galactic Green Wave (852999.M41) It is a dangerous thing for war-crazed Orks to gather in excited frenzy without immediate battle to release their pent-up aggression. So many Orks gather upon Octaria – migrating from all over towards the siren call of Waaagh! Ghazghkull – that they overpower Ghazghkull’s Madboyz Mob with the overflow of psychic energies. In turn, the power-drunk Madboyz vomit forth a great green wave of force that ripples outwards to the far ends of the galaxy and back. This phenomenon registers with every Warp-sensitive soul in the Imperium, echoing in the Immaterium and sending shivers of fear through all who recognise its significance. The largest Waaagh! seen in over eight thousand years of the Imperium’s history is getting bigger. Now that it is growing from different points in the galaxy it is attracting Orks from an unbelievably wide range of territories. The Tyranids Return (865999.M41) Just like Ghazghkull Thraka, the Hive Mind is known for learning from past battles. New tactics and creatures had been evolved and at this time they were unleashed. As the Ork fleet and bio-ships clash in space, the assault rains down upon Octaria. The Tyranid attack waves are of an intensity that has never been seen before. Once more the planet shakes to the sounds of unending battle. Messages to Armageddon (886999.M41) In between leading attacks into the Tyranid masses, Ghazghkull checks on his ladz back on Armageddon. Shifting his mind to the Great Green, Ghazghkull witnesses Zagboss Skargrim carve another notch on the barrel of his Warbike’s dakkaguns to mark another Astra Militarum battalion ridden down and destroyed. In his most threatening voice, Ghazghkull warns Zagboss that it is the Space Marines that he needs to worry about, and if he really wants to earn his favour, he’d better start hunting them. Pleased with the look of awe and admiration on the Evil Sunz Warlord’s face, Ghazghkull briefly visits each of his ruling commanders, dispensing tactical advice, dropping in a few grunts of well-deserved acclaim, and admonishing those that were not driving their troops as hard as they ought. Orkimedes believes he will soon perfect the tellyporta so that Ghazghkull can transport himself all the way back to Armageddon as quick as you could stomp a grot. Naturally, Ghazghkull does not tell any of his subordinates this news. If they thought hearing his voice was awe-inspiring – just wait until he turned up beside them barking orders... Orden de batalla para la Segunda Guerra de Armageddon Aunque los Orkos rara vez llegan a tener el problema de distinguir entre fuerzas de distinto tamaño, las siguientes son las designaciones Imperiales comúnmente utilizadas cuando se quieren estimar el tamaño y la amenaza relativa de las las incursiones pielesverdes: * Peña: El equivalente Orko a una escuadra. * Pandilla de Guerra: Muchas peñas agrupadas y unidas bajo el liderazgo de algún Kaudillo. * Horda de Guerra: Muchas pandillas agrupadas bajo la dirección general de un Señor de la Guerra. Infantería Goff Para cualquiera que no sea pielverde, los ejércitos Orkos son hordas anárquicas y bárbaras - una chusma unida sin ningún tipo de afinidad o razón. Los Orkos son extremadamente jerárquicos, sin embargo, y aunque puedan aparentar ser hordas caóticas, cualquier ¡Waaagh! tiene un ordenamiento estricto y toma como seña de identidad el caracter del Orko que los lidera. Dado que su ¡Waaagh! ha crecido de forma exponencial, Ghazghkull lo basa en un núcleo duro de penas y pandillas de guerra. Éstas fuerzas están organizadas según prefiere el Gran Profeta de Gorko y Morko; sus líderes han aprendido a luchar usando su propia iniciativa agresiva, pero también mediante las tácticas y picardías inspiradas por su líder y mente maestra. Estos son guerreros, peñas y formaciones que desempeñan las tareas más difíciles y brutales, siendo la punta de lanza en asaltos clave o atacando posiciones vitales. Los Orkos del Clan Goff se identifican por sus preferencia por los colores rojo y negro en sus armaduras, y sus símbolo, el Toro Cornudo. Los Goff son sencillos y sombríos; evitan los colores llamativos, pero sí los usan en glifos destacados y estampados. Al contrario que otros clanes, los Goff cuidan de las herramientas de sus intercambios - sus armas. Siendo él mismo un Goff, Ghazgkull prefería usar peñas de Goff endurecidas por el combate cuando le era posible. LOZ CHIKOZ ZANGRIENTOZ * Ulk (Noble). * 20 Chicoz. LOZ DEZTRUKTOREZ DE BULZAK * Bulzak (Kaudillo). * Ojoz de Toro (30 Chicoz). * Kazkoz Kornudoz (30 Chicoz). * Loz Chicoz del Kamión de Furk (10 Chicoz en Kamión). * Ripkill (Dreadnought Orko). * Gitstomp (Gorkonauta). LA HORDA DE GUERRA DEL GRAN KAUDILLO GHULG * Ghulg (Kaudillo). * Loz Krumpaz de Krim (200 de infantería). * Loz Choppaz Zangrientoz (150 de infantería). * Kabezaz de azero (100 de infantería). * Loz Dread de Durk (Pandilla de Dread). * Godkrakka (Pizoteador). Loz Chikoz Relámpago Ghazghkull valora la movilidad, así que no es ninguna sorpresa que en el corazón de su ¡Waaagh! se puedan encontrar varias Brigadas Relámpago – columnas motorizadas de Kamiones y Kamiones de Guerra, cada uno llevando a una peña de Orkos sedienta de sangre. Aunque todos los clanes son representados, Ghazghkull pone un énfasis especial en añadir más unidades de su propio clan, los Chikoz Relámpago Goff. Los Chicoz Relámpago Goff puede que no sean tan rápidos como los más famosos Locos por la Velocidad del Zol Malvado, pero ellos hacen mucho más daño cuando golpean. Los Goff particularmente prefieren el uso de Kamiones de Guerra con apizonadoraz de muette o con arietes reforzados - incluso si esos arietes tienen la forma del clásico símbolo cornudo Goff. Su infantería está llena de armamento; han aprendido a llevar muchos recursos extra, pues las provisiones y el desarrollo del despliegue rápido y el ímpetu ofensivo de sus asaltos es conocido por desarrollar gran número de bajas. LA PEÑA DE GURAT * Gurgat (Noble). * 20 Chikoz. * El Vagón de Carne (Kamión de Guerra). LA BRIGADA DEL RELÁMPAGO AZEZINO NEGRO * Zog Garranegra (Kaudillo). * 5 Kamiones de Guerra con Apizonadoraz de la Muette (cada uno con Peña de Chikoz). LA PANDILLA DE GUERRA DEL DAKKARELÁMPAGO DE KRAGRAK * Kragrak (Kaudillo). * 2 Kamiones (cada uno con Peña de Chikoz). * 3 Kamiones de Guerra con Apizonadoraz de la Muette (cada uno con Peña de Chikoz). * 2 Tankes de Guerra. * 10 Noblez con moto de kombate. * 1 Dakkajet. LA TRIBU DE KAMIONEZ DE LA MUERTE DE KROKSNIK * Kroksnik (Kaudillo). * 4 Pandillas de Guerra. * 32 Fortalezas de Kombate. Los Brutos de Ugrak Los Brutos de Ugrak son parte de un núcleo de Goffs, combativos y endurecidos por la batalla, que forman el centro del ¡Waaagh! Ghazghkull. Ugrak era un campeón Goff champion que lideró una peña de Noblez en Urk. Tras un atronador cabezazo de Ghazghkull, vio la luz (muchas luces, en realidad) y, cuando se recuperó, Ugrak rindió su garra de energía roja al Kaudillo más duro de pelar con el que jamás se había encontrado. Fue a bordo del Matamundoz, tras una de las muchas batallas libradas contra ataques demoníacos, en la que Ugrak y su peña de Noblez se equiparon con mega armadura. Habiendo aumentado en importancia desde entonces, Ugrak ahora lidera una pandilla de guerra entera de Goff - los Brutos. Son una infantería implacable e incansable, con Chicoz y Noblez en Armadura Pesada - a veces muy rasgadas y ajadas por los rigores de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. En muchas ocasiones, los Brutos de Uglak han actuado como los guardaespaldas personales de Ghazghkull, y han tenido el honor de liderar la punta de lanza del ataque que ayudó a derribar las puertas más interiores de la Colmena Hades. Peña de Dreadnoughts Como haría cualquier Goff, Ghazghkull pone gran valor en la violencia salvaje del cuerpo a cuerpo, más que el Señor de la Guerra de cualquier otro clan Orko. Siendo éste el caso, no es ninguna sorpresa que el ¡Waaagh! Ghazghkull atrae a "los máz duroz de los duroz". Una miríade de Lataz Azezinaz, Dreadnoughts Orkos e incluso andadores más grandes pueden encontrarse luchando al lado o entre la infantería Goff. Éstas monstruosidades metálicas claquetean entre las peñas de Chicoz, aumentando de manera exponencial su poder destructor. Ghazghkull ha aprendido a través de la experiencia (si no ha sido incluso por las enseñanzas de liderazgo susurradas por los propios Dioses) a agrupar sus Lataz Azezinaz y Dreadnought Orkos juntos en formaciones acorazadas - unidades que caminan dando tumbos, y escupiendo humo, que pueden aplastar hordas enemigas o abrirse camino a través de las élites enemigas. Aunque Ghazghkull tendrá un lugar en sus planes para cualquiera de éstas autodenominadas "Peñas de Dreads", él siempre favorece a aquellas que son de su propio clan. Mientras que es cierto que los Goffs desprecian a los Kanijoz humildes, muchos han aprendido un leve respeto por aquellos que son habilidosos como para manejar una Lata Azezina. En éstos pesados armazones de metal, los Kanijoz no son escuálidos debiluchos, sino matones mortíferos capaces de cumplir con el ideal Orko: reventar, pisotear y apabullar a sus enemigos en una indistinguible pulpa de amasijos. Por éste motivo, las Lataz Azezinaz son aceptadas con agrado en las pandillas de guerra Goff tanto como las formidables Peñas de Dreadnoughts. Por supuesto, es posible que muchos Chicoz Goff sencillamente no sepan que hay un kanijo en una máquina de matar tan excelsa. PEÑA DE LATAZ Y DREADNOUGHTS DE KRUD * Krud (Gran Mekániko). * Gulgrob (Matazanoz). * 3 Dreadnoughts Orkos. * 3 Peñas de Lataz Azezinaz. * 2 Morkonautas. PEÑA DE DREADNOUGHTS DE LOS CUERNOZ NEGROZ * Snarga Lugnutz (Gran Mekániko). * Gragrok (Matazanoz). * 3 Dreadnoughts Orkos. * 3 Peñas de Lataz Azezinaz. * 2 Gorkonautas. PEÑA DE DREADNOUGHTS PIZOTEADORES * Gurk (Gran Mekániko). * Dok Morgrod (Matazanoz). * 3 Dreadnoughts Orkos. * 3 Peñas de Lataz Azezinaz. * Gorkonauta. * Morkonauta. El Triturador ¿Quién sabe cómo era llamado el Gorkonauta, conocido como "el Triturador", antes de la Batalla del Kráter Negro durante las últimas etapas de la Tercera Guerra por Armageddon? Como quiera que fuese llamado anteriormente, ese apodo se olvidó hace mucho tiempo, sustituido ahora por un nuevo título ganado en sangre y gloria. Después que la mortífera y compacta máquina metálica detuviera un contraataque de los humanos sin ninguna ayuda, llevó éste mismo ataque al corazón del enemigo. Los atemorizados Chicoz Orkoz que siguieron su avance se quedaron impresionados por la estela de destrucción que la máquina de guerra había ido dejando tras de sí. Pasaron por delante de vehículos blindados volteados cuyos cascos habían sido desgarrados y los humanos en su interior aplastados y despedazados. A lo lejos, una miríade de enemigos yacía en el suelo, destrozados – prueba del acertado nombre del megakañón tormenta. Más cerca de ellos, escuadras enteras de soldados enemigos yacían reventadas, y sobre ellos marcadas estaban las trazadas del camino por el que había continuado su trayectoria el Gorkonauta. Por último, divisando el ingenio mecánico de compleja conducción, los Orkos fueron testigos de tal despliegue de violencia desatada que se quedaron emocionados. El Gorkonauta había roto la línea defensiva, desperdigando los cañones humanos y sus equipamientos y atravesando con su Garra de Gorko un Búnker Imperial. Los gritos de los que allí murieron pronto fueron eclipsados por el cántico de alabanza de los Orkos. Gritos de "Tritu-rador, Tritu-rador, Tritu-rador" siguieron a la bestia de placas de hierro mientras destrozaba al enemigo. Fue el nombre que más se aproximaba a lo allí visto y el que ha sido coreado en muchos campos de batalla desde entonces. El piloto del Triturador es un corpulento Noble llamado Kapitán Grok. Vestido con los habituales ropajes Goff, Grok no ha permitido que el hecho que su Gorkonauta sea adorado como un dios se le suba a la cabeza. En vez de eso, continúa pidiendo el máximo a su tripulazión y recuerda a las peñaz que lo siguen al combate que "Elloz aún no han vizto ná". Tales palabras pueden sonar como una señal de prepotencia a cualquier persona, típicas de cualquier otro Clan Orko más vistoso, pero Grok confirma dichos sentimientos en cada combate. Cuando fue visto por última vez, el Triturador se había unido a la Peña de Dreadnoughts Pizoteadores del Gran Mekániko Gurk - y se dirigían a apilar tanques reventados sobre los residuos de ceniza. Orden de batalla para la Tercera Guerra de Armageddon Locos de la Velocidad Los Locos de la Velocidad son grupos de Orkos adictos a la velocidad. Cuando van a la guerra, los Locos de la Velocidad lo hacen montados sobre Motos de Guerra, Buggies de Guerra, Kamiones o cualquier cosa que los pueda llevar rápido al combate. Durante su segunda invasión de Armageddon, Ghazghkull comandó y liberó a sus Locos de la Velocidad para crear la máxima destrucción entre sus enemigos. Ya sea desplegados en peñas, pandillas de guerra o incluso formaciones mayores, los Locos de la Velocidad combinan su rápida movilidad con enormes capacidades ofensivas de destrucción. CHIKOZ VELOZEZ * Badzag (Kaudillo en moto de guerra). * Pilotoz de Badzag (6 Noblez en motos de guerra). * Muerte Roja (10 Moteroz de Guerra). ZOLEZ VELOZEZ * Sneg Sangreaplaztada (Kaudillo). * Pilotoz Rojoz (15 Moteroz de Guerra). * Pilotoz de Fug (10 Moteroz de Guerra). * Muerte Machacante (2 Kópteros Orkos). * Axl’s Boyz (10 Chikoz en Kamión). * El Kazador de Zagnut (Dakkajet). HORDA DE GUERRA RÁPIDA DEL GRAN ZEÑOR DE LA GUERRA GURTAK * Gran Señor de la Guerra Gurtak (Kaudillo). * 18 Pandillaz de Guerra del Kulto a la Velocidad. Komandos de Pilotoz Aunque es un Goff, al contrario de muchos líderes de un ¡Waaagh! aferrados a la tradición, el verdadero genio de Ghazghkull es que ha adaptado todas las doctrinas de la guerra pielverde. Ésto puede deberse al toque divino de Gorko y Morko, o ser simple prueba que demuestra que es realmente el Orko con la mentalidad más táctica de todos los tiempos. Los Komandos son tropas escogidas a dedo que van por delante de las hordas principales, espiando posiciones enemigas o realizando atrevidas incursiones tras las líneas enemigas. Habitualmente, son desplegados en formaciones de una o dos peñas, pero Ghazghkull es conocido por agrupar incluso a más para misiones tales como destruir almacenes de suministros, irrumpir en ciudades colmena o desmantelar artillería enemiga. Los Komandos pertenecen casi en exclusividad al Clan de las Hachaz Zangrientaz - esos escurridizos Orkos adoradores de lo humano que dan preferencia al camuflaje y elaboran planes estratégicos. Los Komandos trabajan muy cómodos en las pandillas de guerra Goff, pues tienen un gran respeto a las habilidades de lucha y la disciplina. Los Espadas Rápidas, los guerreros vestidos de azul y blanco de los Azezinoz de Dazkrit, y los Colmilloz Zangrientoz camuflados con rayas atigradas, han ganado conjuntamente una temeraria reputación luchando para el ¡Waaagh! de Ghazghkull. De todas las peñas de Komandos que Ghazghkull ha utilizado alguna vez, ninguna se ha ganado mayor fama que la del Jefe Snikrot y sus Komandos del Kráneo Rojo. Hasta hoy, aún aterrorizan desde las sombras de Armageddon. LOS CINCO LUCHADORES DE BULRAG * Bulrag (Noble Jefe). * 4 Komandos. CHIKOZ KAMUFLADOZ DE KRAGGA * 2 peñas de Komandos. * 1 Dreadnought Orko. KOMANDOS DEL KRANEO ROJO * Jefe Snikrot. * 4 peñas de Komandos. Kazadorez Pezadoz En los escombros de ceniza de Armageddon, Ghazghkull descubrió que sus Brigadas de Bombardeos móviles e incluso sus Peñas de Pizoteadores estaban siendo perseguidos por Sentinels del Imperio, o detenidos por contraataques móviles de unidades de la Guardia Imperial mecanizada. Para combatir a éstos enemigos sin ralentizar el avance principal de sus avanzadillas, Ghazghkull ordenó proteger sus flancos por peñas de Kamionez y Kazadorez Pezadoz montadoz en Karroz de Guerra, con su potencia de fuego aumentada por Buggiez de guerra armados con misiles. Most of these mobs were small in size, allowing them to respond quickly to different threats to the main armies’ flanks. Upon sighting their foes, the transports would peel off and the troops within would deploy at breakneck speeds – Tankbustas mobs or Lootas soon tracking the Imperial light vehicles. Almost before their feet touched the ground, the Tankbustas would launch a barrage of rokkits towards their foe, easily ripping apart the enemies’ light walkers or transport vehicles. Although Lootas needed to plant their feet before firing, the first salvo of shots from their deffguns could rake through whole Sentinel squadrons, cutting off their long gangly legs or, better yet, exploding them into fireballs. Such countermeasures proved extremely effective, and soon more and more light detachments of Heavy Huntaz mobs secured the flanks of all larger warhordes. RED ROKKITS HEAVY HUNTAZ * 1 Tankbustas mob in Battlewagon. * 1 mob of Lootas in Trukk. DREGTOOF’S HEAVY HUNTAZ * Dregtoof (Warboss). * 2 Tankbustas mobs in Trukks. * 1 mob of Lootas in Battlewagon. * 2 Warbuggies. Tellyporta mobs Ghazghkull first used tellyporta technology after his alliance with Nazdreg. Later perfected by the mad Mek known as Orkimedes, the tellyporta was a key part of Ghazghkull’s second invasion of Armageddon. Ultimately, all sorts of troops and equipment would be teleported onto the planet, but the first and foremost were carefully chosen Tellyporta Mobs. It was their duty to strike fast and hard, driving foes away from the Roks’ homing signals. Nobz in mega armour were almost always included in the first wave of troops arriving via tellyporta. Heavily armoured, these powerhouses would materialise with guns blazing – often using their kombi-weapons to ensure that their first volley packed the deadliest punch possible. After dousing the target with a good spray of shoota fire, the Meganobz would wade into combat, hacking down any who dared stand their ground. It was Ghazghkull’s intention to use his tellyporta mobs to counter the Space Marine offensives which had blighted his first campaign at Armageddon. Indeed, some of his mobs were designated Marine-killas – their troops outfitted with twin killsaws or special one-shot rokkits to aid in defeating the Space Marines' power armour. KRIGG’S BIGSNIKKAZ * Krigg (Warboss in mega armour). * 1 Meganobz mob. GHAZGHKULL’S BULLBOYZ * Ugrak (Warboss). * Ugrak’s Uglies (Meganobz mob). * Red Horns (Meganobz mob). * Black Horns (Meganobz mob). Stormboyz Ghazghkull likes to hit his foes hard and fast and few other troops are as brutally effective at this type of lightning warfare as Stormboyz. In Waaagh! Ghazghkull, mobs of Stormboyz are a common feature in many Ork warbands. Their military-minded way of thinking fits in perfectly with those in the Goff clan. Stormboyz use their rokkit packs to launch swift strikes against their enemies – either assaulting key objectives, taking out vulnerable foes, or, at the least, causing a nuisance that allows the rest of the mobs to move up in range to swing their choppas. After claiming to see visions of Gork’s anger descending like a bolt from the skies, Ghazghkull had the bright idea to mass his Stormboyz. He first attempted this with some success during the later stages of the Second War for Armageddon, and since then it has become a proven part of his assault plans. There are few shock assaults more devastating than many mobs of Stormboyz hurtling out of the skies all at once. Without exception, these Stormboyz squads aspire to live long enough to make as big a name for themselves as the infamous Zagstruk and his Vulcha Skwad. It is not unusual for Stormboyz in Waaagh! Ghazghkull to bear the extra black and white checks associated with Goff mobs or a variant of Ghazghkull’s personal symbol – perhaps emblazoned with rokkit fuel or marked by lightning bolts. The Choppa Storm have even developed a rude militaristic marching song which they bellow as they descend to battle, although mercifully the words are typically drowned out by the roar of their rokkit packs. KROOGA’S AIRBOYZ * Krooga (Boss Nob). * 14 Stormboyz. CHOPPA STORM * Tora (Boss Nob). * Tora’s Terraz (Stormboyz mob). * Gerruff’s Jumpboyz (Stormboyz mob). * Deffrokkits (Stormboyz mob). Orden de batalla del Gran ¡Waaagh! Battle-scarred and grim, only the hardest of the hard have what it takes to join the Goff Guard. Some of the Orks in Da Goff Guard came from Urk and have stuck by their Warlord through all his many travels. Wherever Ghazghkull can be found, it’s rare if Da Goff Guard aren’t close to hand. Rightfully proud to be associated with ‘da Greatest Greenskin ta live n’ breathe’, there are a profusion of back banners, Goff symbols and the Ghazghkull horn-silhouettes amongst Da Goff Guard. Da Goff Guard Where Ghazghkull leads, da Goff Guard follow. When Ghazghkull smashed down the final blast door and charged the last defences of Hades Hive, it was the Goff Guard that followed. When the Prophet of Gork and Mork cut deep into the Tyranids on Octaria, it was the black armoured might of the Goff Guard that chopped their way behind him. During his first invasion of Armageddon the Goff Guard took so many banners and aquila-topped standards from the Astra Militarum and Adeptus Astartes that they piled them and made a bonfire visible from orbit – that last bit may be a tall tale they spread around the camps, but who is going to dispute the biggest and baddest Orks who also happen to have the favour of the mightiest of them all – Ghazghkull himself? ’ARDSHELLS * Gurk (Nob). * 30 Boyz in ’eavy armour. URK’S OWN * 10 Meganobz with bosspoles. GHAZGHKULL’S HEAD-BASHAS * Ugrak, Durg Redklaw, Surk, da Mighty Bulg, Urgok da Slayer (5 Warbosses). * 3 Nobz mobs. * 3 Meganobz mobs. * Stompa Mob. * Dread Mob. BLACK THUNDA * Ghazghkull’s Super-’eavy Battlewagon. KULG’S KRUSHAS * 4 warbands. * 4 Gorkanauts. Grotsnick's minderz There are few Orks more crazed than Mad Dok Grotsnik. At times he is filled with manic glee, while at others he can be quite sullen. Despite his erratic behaviour, the Mad Dok has proven able to perform life-sustaining operations upon Ghazghkull more than a few times and the Prophet of Gork and Mork likes to keep Grotsnik near to hand. To keep the wayward Painboy from too much harm, he is often assigned a bodyguard. These used to be Deathskull Orks, as being amongst his own kind had a soothing effect, but that is seldom now the case. During the second invasion of Armageddon Ghazghkull caught the unscrupulous Deathskulls trading the Dok’s supplies and gear for teef. The Warlord has since assigned Mad Dok Grotsnik some of his own bodyguards when they can be spared – an especially large mob of Goff Meganobz. GROTSNIK’S MINDERZ * Org (Boss Nob). * 15 Meganobz. Bigdakka Batteries Using Deffkoptas or Warbiker mobs, Ghazghkull herded swarms of Tyranids straight into predetermined kill zones. Bigdakka Batteries lay down a ferocious bombardment, and any creatures that weathered this storm of shells and energy blasts were soon finished off by Lootas, shoota mobs and Morkanauts stationed around the batteries themselves. Orks greatly enjoy killing and bragging, but aren’t as proficient at counting. Thus, kill markings – the practice of scratching marks on wargear to denote slain foes – are popular amongst all greenskins. Goffs are particularly fond of keeping tallies of how many foes they kill. On many Goff kannon barrels can be found kill rings – concentric rings to mark each worthy foe slain – often enemy armour, enormous creatures and so on. Other popular methods include kill checks, or hash marks. Kill dags are more popular with Snakebites and Evil Sunz. BIGDAKKA BATTERY * 3 Mek Gunz. * Boyz mob with shootas. BIGDAKKA BIGGA BATTERY * 6 Mek Gunz. * 2 Boyz mobs with shootas. * 1 Morkanaut. THUNDA BATTERY * 3 Mek Gunz. * 2 Boyz mobs with shootas. * 2 mobs of Lootas. * 1 Morkanaut. * 1 Big Mek Stompa. Gorkanaut big mob In the fight against the Tyranids, Ghazghkull and his lieutenants formed specific warbands of their larger armoured walkers. These were tasked with countering the largest and best armoured of their Tyranid foes. KRUMPA’S BIGSPLATTA BIG MOB * 3 Gorkanauts. GORK’S MAUL Krumpa’s Bigsplatta Mob was formed on Octaria – a metal death-spitting spearhead that was to be thrust straight into the living tide of Tyranid creatures. In the beginning, each of the trio of Gorkanauts vied for the enviable position of the Big Mob’s leader. If there had been time, each of the Nob pilot-kaptins would have simply slugged it out to determine the rightful leader, but as the chittering carpet of scythe-armed aliens was closing, the Orks decided to ‘mount up’ and let their actions in battle determine who would be the biggest boss of the mob. Led by Kaptin Krumpa, the Gorkanaut known as Gork’s Maul, or sometimes just ‘da Great Maul’ already had a deadly reputation. Gork’s Maul had once used its klaw to smash a Warhound Titan to the ground. Unable to return to its feet, the Imperial war machine had been pulled apart piece by piece, each great chunk hurled hundreds of feet to the delight of the cheering mobs. Against the Tyranid swarms, Gork’s Maul was a walking slaughterhouse – wading through the foe with its guns blazing, ploughing a furrow of gore that impressed Krumpa’s new mob-mates. After the battle’s finale, the trio of kaptins still met for a brawl, with Krumpa earning his leader’s rights in the traditional fashion as well. FIST OF DEFF The Gorkanaut known as the Fist of Deff is the epitome of close-ranged brutality. Its kaptin-pilot, Dedeye Drak is a notoriously poor marksman – being called ‘dedeye’ not because of accuracy, but because of a horrible scar that gouged his left eye so that he cannot see out of it whatsoever. He is a gruesome, hulking Nob with one eye that has rolled over, showing an unnatural pale white colour. However, what Dedeye lacks in vision, he more than makes up for in sheer belligerence. It was the Fist of Deff that pulped a Tervigon with a single blow of its mighty klaw on Octaria. RED JAW Piloted by Kaptin Zolg Bigfang, the Gorkanaut Red Jaw is the least proven of Krumpa’s Bigsplatta Mob. Only recently cobbled together, the Big Mek who built Red Jaw did so using iron plates salvaged from the crashed remnants of an Ork ship savaged by a tentacled bio-ship. Although the addled Mek could not ascertain for certain, it is believed that much of the body armour of Red Jaw came from the reinforced hull of a Brute Ram Ship. This would, perhaps, explain the Gorkanaut’s ability to simply shrug off what should be crippling incoming fire. Once, while it was smashing the lesser Tyranid creatures, a Tyrannofex levelled its powerful gun onto Red Jaw, hitting the Ork walker three times in the chest to no avail. The beast’s chitinous plates could not say the same after Red Jaw unleashed the full might of its deffstorm mega-shoota, followed by a blow of its klaw of Gork to finish it off. Curiosidades Andy Chambers reveló que el origen del nombre de Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka se encuentra en las partidas de rol en vivo que jugaba con sus amigos. En ellas solían aparecer muchos monstruos, sobre todo orcos, de forma que desarrollaron un idioma orco básico basado en las palabras de la Lengua Negra que aparecían en El Señor de los Anillos, para así poder hacer que los orcos hablasen entre sí sin ser entendidos por los aventureros. De este modo, Mag Uruk Thraka significa "Gran Líder Orco", y Ghazghkull, "cráneo de metal". Citas Fuentes Extraído y traducido parcialmente de Wikihammer 40K UK. * 'Ere We Go (1ª Edición). * Epic: Armageddon. * Codex: Armageddon (3ª Edición). * Codex: Orkos (Ediciones 3ª, 4ª y 7ª). * Suplemento Orkos: ¡Waaagh! Ghazghkull (7ª Edición). * Codex: Guardia Imperial (5ª Edición). * Reglamento Warhammer: 40,000 (6ª Edición). * White Dwarf Nº 134, 152, 176, 227 (Edición estadounidense), 248, 249 (Edición australiana). * Facebook - Captura del comentario explicativo de Andy Chambers (link activo: 18-4-2013). Categoría:Milenios Oscuros tras la Herejía Categoría:Personajes Orkos Categoría:Armageddon